STORY OF ROMANCE
by RisufuyaYUI
Summary: Sequel of TrOuBlEsOmE nEiGhBoRs/ CRACKPAIR/ SHIKAHINA/ Don't like don't read!/ mind to RnR? Chapter 6 update
1. Chapter 1

All character Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

RisufuyaYUI present **STORY OF ROMANCE**

Sequel of TrOuBlEsOmE nEiGhBoRs

Romance dan sedikit Hurt/Comfort

T – semi M (Maybe)?

Warning : AU, OOC, Crackpair, TYPOS, cerita GAJE, Mungkin tidak sesuai EYD dll.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**~Please Enjoy it~**

**Chapter 1**

Gadis bersurai indigo itu menggerang tak nyaman manakala sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamar melalui celah-celah tirai yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan malas gadis itu membuka matanya dan menguceknya. Bangkit dari futonnya. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya.

Ini bukan kamarnya, ini kamar... Shikamaru. Dia menghela napas dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke futon.

Kini dia menatap atap dan mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Mukanya memerah.

Dia benar-benar malu mengingatnya.

Tapi dia juga bahagia. Sangat bahagia malah.

Gadis itu menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya, lalu dia juga teringat akan sesuatu. Dia layangkan tangan kanannya ke udara. Dan tersenyum. Di jari manisnya telah dilingakari cincin yang sangat sederhana, yaitu emas putih dengan satu batu intan yang kecil ditengahnya.

Kalau melihatnya lagi, sungguh dia masih tidak percaya; terlalu dini baginya.

Dia pandangi cincin itu cukup lama lalu menciumnya. Dia sungguh benar-benar sangat bahagia. Rasanya dia ingin berlebay-ria mengabarkan hal ini keseluruh dunia; mengatakan bahwa saat ini –eh, tepatnya dari semalam- Hyuuga Hinata bukan lagi seorang yang berstatus single. Dan dia sangat sangat bahagia.

Karena saking bahagianya, Hinata membenamkan wajahnya kedalam selimut. Gadis itu mengigit bibirnya, ketika dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Hinata.."

Deg

"Hinata..."

Deg. 'Bagaimana ini? Kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak tidak beraturan hanya mendengar suaranya?'

Merasa tak ada jawaban, pria itu memanggilnya lagi "Hinata... kau sudah bangun?"

Karena merasa belum siap, gadis itu semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut; dia meringkuk dan berpura-pura tidur.

Pria itu mencoba kembali memanggilnya kembali "Hinata..."

"Aku masuk ya..." lanjutnya.

Seiring bunyi deritan pintu, detak jantung gadis itu semakin tidak beraturan; semakin cepat.

"Hinata..." panggilnya dengan lembut.

Ketika memasuki kamar pria itu tersenyum. Dia tahu kalau Hinata hanya berpura-pura tidur. Entah pikiran darimana tiba-tiba saja dia berkeinginan untuk mengusili gadisnya? Pria itu menyeringai.

"Kau masih tidur? Baiklah aku keluar."

Pria itu berpura-pura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan menutup pintunya agak sedikit kencang. Membuat alibi, agar Hinata bisa mendengar suaranya yang seolah-olah telah keluar dari kamar. Padahal ketika menutup pintu, dirinya ternyata masih berada didalam kamar.

Hinata yang mendengar suara pintu membuatnya lega, setidaknya dia masih punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menemui pria itu.

Melihat sedikit pergerakan dari Hinata yang masih betah berada di dalam selimut membuatnya menyeringai lagi. Dengan langkah pelan, dia menghampiri gadisnya. Kemudian dia berjongkok disamping dekat ditempat Hinata berbaring.

Gadis itu kemudian bangkit, keluar dari selimut dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat dia menyadari pria itu berada didekatnya.

"Hinata, ohayou." Ucapnya dengan suara yang parau.

Got you! Pria itu menyeringai.

Hinata menarik napasnya, wajah pria itu tidak jauh dari wajahnya. Matanya bergerak tak karuan, melihat tiap inci wajah tampan itu. Kemudian mata lavender itu berhenti saat melihat bibir pria itu.

Hinata menarik napasnya lagi.

Ingatannya tentang kejadian semalam kembali berputar.

Bibir itu...

Bukankah bibir itu yang telah menciumnya?

Mata Hinata berkedip-kedip, wajahnya memerah.

Gadis berurai indigo itu benar-benar tambah gugup sekarang. Masalahnya mereka berciuman bukan hanya sekali ataupun dua kali; tapi berkali-kali. Bahkan lebih dari itu, saat dia menyadari sesuatu. Tiga kancing kemejanya terbuka, yang menampakkan payudaranya yang masih mengenakan bra. Ada bercak-bercak merah disekitar sana.

Lalu dengan reflek cepat Hinata menutupnya tubuh hingga menutup bibirnya dengan selimut. Sambil malu-malu dia kembali menatap pria itu, "O-Ohayou Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menyeringai saat Hinata bersikap kikuk dihadapannya, apalagi saat gadis itu merona. Pria itu tahu kalau gadisnya sedang gugup dan penyebabnya pastilah soal kejadian semalam.

**FLASHBACK**

Shikamaru memboyong gadis itu –yang tergolong berat walaupun badannya kecil- keruang tamu. Dia turun gadis itu dan mendudukinya di sofa. Pria itu juga menduduki dirinya disebelah gadis yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

Mereka terdiam.

Dan dengan terburu-buru Shikamaru mengambil rokoknya, menyalakannya, dan menghisapnya dengan cepat lalu membuang asapnya dengan kasar. Entah kenapa saat ini dia sangat beremosi?

Dan itu sungguh itu merepotkan!

Pria itu kemudian melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya, dia menghela napasnya kasar; ternyata gadis itu masih betah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hinata..." panggil Shikamaru yang membuat Hinata merinding mendengarnya.

"Y-Ya?" dengan ragu-ragu Hinata menengokkan wajahnya kearah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kembali menghela napas. Ini sungguh menyusahkan!

Hinata yang menyadari ada perubahan pada mimik Shikamaru membuatnya membuka suara "gomenasai..." Itulah kata-kata yang dia ingin sampaikan dari dulu, "telah menyusahkanmu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Shikamaru memang bisa bersikap egois dan untuk kali ini dia akan melakukannya "Merepotkan!"

Gadis itu tertegun mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Shikamaru, dia memang sudah membuatnya kerepotan beberapa kali. Tapi untuk masalah ini dia agak sedikit sedih juga ketika mendengarnya. Dengan mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian yang ter sisa, Hinata meraih tangan Shikamaru.

Seandainya gadis itu tahu, Shikamaru begitu tersiksa dengan perlakuannya. Dia tersiksa karena gadis itu menyentuhnya. Baginya yang sudah lama tidak menyentuh wanita pun, dia memang sangat merindukan sentuhan wanita; khususnya dia ingin sekali menerima sentuhan gadis itu. Dan ketika Hinata memegang tangannya, dia merasa seperti aliran darahnya berdesir cepat.

"S-Shikamaru, gomenasai. A-a-a-ku..." Hinata dengan sengaja menjeda ucapannya, dia saat ini sedang ragu mengatakannya.

Melihat hal itu membuat Shikamaru mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya dan bertanya "apa?"

"Um..."

"Katakan saja!" ucapnya dengan sedikit kesal. Sejujurnya dia juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi dia ragu untuk menanyakannya.

"A-ku... me-me-me..." Hinata mengerutukan kegugupannya yang bertambah jadi.

Shikamaru yang sangat geregetan karena melihat Hinata yang belum selesai mengucapkan perkataannya, membuatnya dengan gerakan cepat mendorongnya; menidurkan gadis itu di sofa.

Mata lavender gadis itu melebar, dia sungguh terkejut dengan tindakan Shikamaru yang menurutnya sedikit kasar. Entah mengapa rasanya dia ingin menangis?

Lalu satu tetes air keluar sudut mata gadis itu, Shikamaru pun tertegun. Pria itu bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Kenapa saat ini dia malah ingin menangis? Pikir Shikamaru

Ini benar-benar merepotkan!

Kemudian tangisan gadis itu pecah seiring dengan helaan napas Shikamaru. Pria itu sangat mengetahui apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh gadis itu. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan pemilik mata lavender itu. Karena dia memang bisa melihatnya dari tatapan gadis itu dan juga tangisan itu.

Aku merindukanmu, itulah yang Hinata hendak ucapkan.

Dan dengan sengaja Jari jemari Shkamaru menghapus tetesan air mata Hinata yang kini masih mengalir. Karena bermaksud untuk menenangkan Hinata, pria itu lalu mengecup kening Hinata; yang tentu membuat gadis itu terkejut dan juga terdiam membeku. Gadis itu mencoba untuk tenang dan menikmatinya. Shikamaru mencium keningnya cukup lama.

Merasa gadis yang dia tenangkan sudah tediam membuatnya tersenyum lembut danpria itu berkata "Tenanglah, semua ini akan baik-baik saja, right?"

"Humm... hiks." Yang masih sedikit terisak.

"Rileks Hinata." Ucapnya dengan lembut. Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Shikamaru?"

"Um... apa?"

"Gomenasai."

"Sudahlah Hinata, kau tak perlu meminta maaf."

"Tapi... aku sudah menyusahkanmu."

"Kau memang telah menyusahkanku, tapi... aku suka kok!"

"Eh?!" Hinata merona.

"Tapi ada yang tidak aku suka!"

"A-apa?"

"Aku tidak suka kau berpura-pura tidak melihatku!" tegasnya sambil menyilangkan tangan.

"Eh?!"

"Aku juga tidak suka kau menghindariku!" Kali ini pria itu memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memanas, "Dan aku lebih tidak suka lagi kalau kau menjauhiku! Karena... itu sangat merepotkan!"

Shikamaru menutup wajahnya yang telah sukses merona.

Gadis itu bersurai indigo itu terkesima, secara tidak langsung Shikamaru telah menyampaikan isi hatinya. Walaupun terdengar tidak romantis tapi gadis itu merasa tersanjung mendengarnya.

Shikamaru tak ingin dirinya menjauh.

"Baiklah, Shikamaru." Hinata pun ikut merona, "Aku janji tak akan menghindarimu!" lanjutnya.

"Baguslah!"

Lalu mereka dua saling berpandangan, seolah-olah mereka tak pernah bertemu selama beberapa ratus tahunnya. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya setelah dia merasa terlalu lama memandangi Shikamaru.

"Kenapa, hn?" Shikamaru mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan satu jari telunjuknya sambil tersenyum.

"I miss you!" ucapnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku tahu," Shikamaru mengangguk, "Tapi bagaimana bisa kau merindukanku kalau kau sendiri sudah punya pacar?" lanjutnya.

Pria itu hanya ingin memastikan status laki-laki bersurai merah itu bagi Hinata. Dia sebenarnya tahu pasti siapa pria itu setelah dia menanyakan langsung pada Sarutobi Asuma –mantan dosennya. Pemuda bersurai itu adalah seorang playboy yang memiliki pacar dimana-mana. Dia hanya takut Hinata ditipu lebih jauh oleh pemuda berhidung belang itu. Dan dia tidak mau kalau Hinata disakiti oleh pemuda itu.

Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Shikamaru cemburu berat, jikalau Hinata mengatakan pemuda itu pacarnya.

Namun yang jelas kalau Shikamaru ingin merebut Hinata dari pemuda itu.

"Eh?! P-pacar?" Hinata gelagapan, "Yang mana?" lanjutnya

"Si playboy itu, yang berambut merah!" ucapnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Gadis itu tahu pasti kalau Shikamaru tengah cemburu lewat dari nada bicaranya. Dan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Shikamaru cemburu.

"Oh... Sasori-kun." Goda Hinata, pasalnya biasanya dia memanggil Sasori dengan suffiks 'san ' bukan 'kun'. Tapi melihat Shikamaru yang cemburu membuatnya ingin menggoda pria itu.

"Sasori-" alis Shikamaru mengernyit tidak suka, "-kun?"

"Tidak, kami hanya."

"Jauhi dia!" tegasnya.

"Eh?! Kenapa? Kami hanya teman kok!"

"Teman tapi berpegangan tangan mesra! Mana ada yang seperti itu, kalau sesama perempuan sih tidak masalah tapi ini... perempuan dan laki-laki" Ucap Shikamaru yang menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya. Hinata hanya dapat menahan kikikannya, melihat Shikamaru bersikap diluar karakternya membuatnya terlihat lucu.

Kan tidak biasanya Shikamaru berdebat? Dan dia tidak menyukai itu, karena itu sangat merepotkan.

"Hanya berpegangan tangan kok!" godanya, "Bahkan kita berdua lebih parah kan?" kali ini Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuk jarinya. Dia jadi teringat ciuman itu.

"Apa?" kali ini Shikamaru yang menggodanya, berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Um... ber-c-ci-ciuman. K-kan m-mana ada yang seperti i-itu?" ucapnya yang kali ini lebih gugup.

"Oh... jadi menurutmu kita hanya berteman?" godanya lagi dan Hinata hanya mengangguk cepat, " sayang sekali ya..."

Shikamaru mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah itu dari kantung celananya dan membukanya, " Lalu harus aku apakan cincin ini?"

Shikamaru mengambil cincin itu dan menunjukkannya pada Hinata. Hinata berkedip.

"C-cincin?"

"Humm, tadinya aku ingin memakainya padamu. Tapi sayang sepertinya kau menolakku.." godanya.

"E-Eh? K-Kau kan belum bertanya?"

"Mana tanganmu?"

Hinata kemudian menyodorkan tangan kirinya lalu Shikamaru bersiap memasangkannya di jari manis. Ketika cincin itu memasuki jari manisnya, tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik kembali cincinnya. Melihat demikian membuat Hinata menekuk sebelah alisnya –heran.

"Aku tidak bisa!" kata Shikamaru dengan tiba-tiba.

Ada rasa kecewa ketika mendengar penuturan Shikamaru, apa maksudnya dengan kata 'Tidak Bisa!'

Gadis itu hendak bertanya tapi sudah terpotong dengan tindakan Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan kanannya dan memasang cincin itu di jari manisnya, lalu berkata "Aku tidak bisa lama-lama!"

Shikamaru memotong lagi ketika Hinata hendak berbicara dengan cara mengecup bibir ranum itu; sebentar. Dan berkata lagi "Kita langsung menikah saja!"

Lagi... Shikamaru kembali mengecup bibirnya; sebentar, "Bagaimana,hm?"

Shikamaru memeluknya.

Karena tindakan Shikamaru terlalu cepat membuatnya belum bisa merespon, ini terlalu cepat. Detak jantung terasa begitu cepat, aliran darahnya juga berdesir hingga kepipinya, otaknya pun terasa mendidih merespon perkataan Shikamaru dan mulutnya kaku untuk berbicara.

Entah mengapa Hinata saat ini benar-benar merasa seperti terbang kelangit tujuh, melayang dan menaiki awan, dan menuruni pelangi yang berwarna-warni yang di ujungnya terdapat harta karun.

Dia benar-benar bahagia.

Lalu kini dia baru tersadar manakala dia merasakan hidung Shikamaru berada dibawah telinganya; menghirupnya. Kemudian dia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah mienjilati lehernya. Dan dengan seketika bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sungguh ini adalah hal pertama kalinya dia merasakan sensasi yang beda saat lidah Shikamaru mulai menjilatnya sampai ke pundaknya yang kini telah terbuka.

Dan Gadis itu sedikit tersentak manakala Shikamaru mulai menggigit lehernya dengan sedikit kencang. Hinata mulai pula menggigitkan bibirnya dan mengerang saat dia merasakan sensasi dari gigitan Sikhamaru yang mulai pelan. Dan secara reflek Hinata membalas pelukan Shikamaru dan meremas pelan kaosnya.

Kini detak jantungnya bertambah cepat dan juga dia dapat merasakan detak jantung pria itu, sama sepertinya. Shikamaru yang belum puas, ingin mencoba kembali menyentuh bibir ranum Hinata walaupun tanpa ijin darinya. Pertamanya memang hanya saling bersentuhan, namun kini mereka saling melumat bibir mereka. Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut mereka, terutama Hinata; dia yang paling banyak mendesah.

Lidah mereka saling beradu, saliva mereka bercampur dan mulai keluar dari mulut mereka. Saat dirasa napas Hinata mulai menipis, Shikamaru melepas ciuman mereka. Selang beberapa detik Shikamaru kembali menyerang Hinata, namun kali mereka kali ini berciuman lebih panas.

Dalam ciuman mereka Shikamaru mulai melepas kancing kemeja Hinata satu-persatu dengan perlahan. Setelah bermain-main di daereh mulut Hinata, kini Shikamaru mulai memainkan lidahnya disekitar payudara Hinata. Dia menjilatnya hingga ke perut dan hal ini memberikan sensasi aneh di perut mereka masing-masing. Lalu lidah Shikamaru juga kembali menggigit leher dan sekitar payudara –yang masih terbungkus bra, dan gigitannya menyebabkan tanda yang manis di mata Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menyeringai.

Seringainya makin bertambah manakala melihat Hinata saat ini. Napas yang tersengal, payudara yang naik-turun dengan cepat, peluh keringat yang sudah membasahi dirinya dan wajahnya yang memerah penuh membuat Hinata nampak menggoda di mata cokelatnya.

"Hinata, you're so sexy!"

"Shi-Shik-a~ mm..." Hinata kembali mendesah saat Shikamaru kembali menjilat dan menggigit sekitar payudaranya. Dia benar-benar tak kuat lagi.

"Hinata, kubuka ya?" Hinata menggigit jarinya saat mengetahui maksud permintaan ijin Shikamaru. Dan dengan malu-malu Hinata mengangguk sebagai tanda menyetujuinya.

Kemudian Shikamaru mulai menyelusupkan tangannya kebelakang kemeja Hinata, yang membuat Hinata sedikit geli. Ketika sudah menemukan letak kaitan bra, mereka berdua sempat mendengar suara ponsel berdering namun mereka acuhkan.

Drrrt... Drrrrrt...

Kait pertama terlepas.

Drrrrrt... Drrrrrrt...

Kaitan kedua terlepas.

Namun ketika kaitan ketiga hendak dilepaskan, ponsel itu masih berdering. Hal itu membuat Shikamaru mengurungkan kegiatannya dan berkata dengan nada suara yang sedikit kesal " Hinata, jawab saja panggilanmu!"

"Um, h-hai."Hinata menggigit jarinya kembali dan segera menjawab panggilannya.

"Moshi-moshi."

['Hinata, kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang?']

"Um... nii-san..."

Nii-san? Neji? Astaga aku hampir lupa!

Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya frustasi. Dia benar-benar lupa kalau Hinata adiknya Neji. Hampir saja mereka keterusan. Lagipula bisa gawat kalau Neji sampai mengetahui apa yang telah diperbuatnya, bisa-bisa dia dia dihajar babak belur oleh Neji. Sebenarnya Shikamaru tidak takut, namun dia tidak suka terlibat dengan hal yang merepotkan. Berurusan dengan Neji sama dengan menggali lubang makam sendiri! Dan Shikamaru tidak mau akan hal itu! Sungguh merepotkan!

Setelah memberi alasan alias berbohong, Hinata akhirnya mengakhiri teleponnya dengan menghela napas. Tapi kali ini dia bersyukur Neji tidak mempersulitnya. Dan ketika menghampiri Shikamaru, entah kenapa dia merasa gugup?

"Hinata... sebaiknya kita tidur, aku sudah lelah!" ucapnya dengan suara parau.

"Hai!" Hinata menangguk dan menghela napasnya kembali.

"Kau tidur dikamar, aku tidur disofa."

"Hai!"

Kemudian dengan gerak cepat Hinata mengecup bibir Shikamaru lalu berkata dengan malu-malu, "O-Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Hinata." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum setelah Hinata telah meninggalkannya.

**FLASHBACK END**

Melihat Hinata yang tengah melamun membuat Shikamaru tersenyum dan berpikir 'pasti saat ini dia tengah mengingat kejadian semalam'

"Hinata... ayo kita sarapan!" ucapan Shikamaru membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

Hinata pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu Shikamaru meninggalkannya setelah dia mengacak rambut Hinata. Hal itu mambuat Hinata melebarkan senyumannya dan segera menyusul Shikamaru setelah merapihkan kemejanya.

**To Be Continued**

**Mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, minna-san. Kali ini Risu minta maaf karena baru bisa membuat sekuelnya sekarang. Dan Risu ingin berterima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview Troublesome neighbors sebelumnya. Risu berharap semoga aja respon untuk fiksi ini lebih bagus dari sekuelnya. Untuk kali ini aku tidak isa curcol lebih banyak, karena aku sangat sibuk. Dan aku harap para reader menikmatinya ea... **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n : Sorry ya risu updatenya telat. Para reviewnya aku balas lewat PM ya dan maaf sekali lagi kalau belum bisa memuaskan para reader-san. Jadi selama menikmati. **

**Chapter 2**

"Pakai ini-" perintah Shikamaru sambill menyerahkan syal berwarna hijau lumut kepada Hinata, "-untuk menutup kissmark."

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Saat ini Hinata sudah mengganti kemejanya dengan kaos Hinata yang ternyata masih tertinggal di rumah Shikamaru. Setelah sarapan tadi mereka berencana kerumah Neji untuk mengambil baju salinan Hinata sekaligus memberitahui kabar ini. Kemudian mereka akan pergi ke kediaman keluarga Nara untuk memperkenalkan Hinata kepada keluarga mereka sekaligus pula memberitahu kabar gembira ini. Dan terakhir mereka akan pergi ke kediaman keluarga Hyuuga untuk melamar Hinata setelah mereka menginap di kediaman keluarga Nara tentunya selama tiga hari tentunya.

"Kau sudah siap Hinata."

"Um... ya!"

.

.

All character Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

RisufuyaYUI present **STORY OF ROMANCE**

Sequel of TrOuBlEsOmE nEiGhBoRs

Romance dan sedikit Hurt/Comfort

T – semi M (Maybe)?

Warning : AU, OOC, Crackpair, TYPOS, cerita GAJE, Mungkin tidak sesuai EYD dll.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**~Please Enjoy it~**

.

.

Setelah menaiki bis selama satu jam dan sedikit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai juga ke komplek perumahan yang Neji tinggal bersama istrinya serta anak-anaknya dan juga Hinata. Hinata menuntun Shikamaru ke rumah Neji, ketika sampai di depan rumah mereka terdiam menatapnya. Ada rasa ketika ingin melangkahkan kakinya kedepan pintu.

Shikamaru menarik napasnya sebelum menekan bel pintu lalu membuangnya, kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Hinata –yang terbilang mungil- untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Gugup, dia benar-benar gugup.

Payah, padahal dia hanya menemui kakaknya bukan ayah. tapi sudah gugup begini, apalagi bertemu ayahnya. Mungkin dia jauh lebih gugup kali, pikir Shikamaru.

Shikamaru juga menyadari bahwa Hinata sama gugup dengan dirinya. Tangan gadis itu terasa dingin dan hal itu membuat Shikamaru mengeratkan tangannya.

"Rileks Hinata- " Katanya dengan tiba-tiba, mencoba tetap tenang, "-aku juga gugup." Lanjutnya sambil menambah eratan tangannya dan hal itu membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

Shikamaru sedang menenangkannya. Dan Hinata sangat suka itu.

Saat ini mereka hanyalah tamu yang tidak di undang, yang kemungkinan juga akan memberi kejutan bagi pemilik rumah.

"Ya tunggu!" kata seseoarang yang berada di balik pintu. Seketika itu mereka kembali berfokus pada seseorang yang berada di balik pintu.

Ketika pintu terbuka, muncullah sesosok wanita yang mengendong seorang balita –yang seperti habis menangis. Mata wanita itu terbelalak melihat Hinata yang pulang bersama seseorang pria, yang sepertinya tidak begitu asing di matanya.

Teman suaminya sewaktu kuliah dulu sekaligus teman sekelasnya di SMA.

"Hinata" mata wanita itu menatap Hinata sebelum ia menatap Shikamaru, "um... Shikamaru?"

Hinata terheran ketika kakak iparnya bisa mengenali Shikamaru, sehingga membuatnya menampilkan tampang bertanya kepada wanita itu. Namun tidak digubris oleh wanita itu sebelum akhirnya pandangan wanita itu beralih pada kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

Lalu muncullah banyak pertanyaan dibenak wanita itu yang membuatnya terheran.

"Hei, Tenten!" ucapnya dengan malas. Mendengar sapaan Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba membuat ten ten –istri dari Neji ini- kembali memandang mereka berdua dan akhirnya mempersilahkan mereka masuk kedalam rumah.

**~STORY OF ROMANCE~**

Kini ditengah-tengah mereka sudah Neji yang mengendong bayi ditangannya.

"Baiklah, aku buat minum dulu." Kata ten ten dengan tiba-tiba disela-sela kegugupan pada kedua sejoli itu serta kebingungan pada dirinya dan Neji.

"Biar aku saja-"

"Tidak usah biar aku saja," potong Tenten, "Bagaimana kalau Hinata menaruh Daisuke di ranjangnya, sepertinya dia sudah tidur." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Hinata pun ikut tersenyum. Baginya, Tenten sudah seperti kakak kandungnya, temannya sekaligus ibunya. Dia benar-benar menyayangi wanita yang kini memiliki seorang putra dan putri ini.

"Baiklah." Kata Hinata yang mengambil Daisuke dari Neji.

Ketika ruang tamu hanya tinggal berdua mereka, akhirnya Neji membuka suaranya "Sepertinya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, Nara-san?"

Nara, begitu panggilan dingin Neji ketika dia sedang ingin berbicara Serius dengan Shikamaru sewaktu kuliah dulu.

Shikamaru menghela napas sebelum dia berbicara serius, entah alasan apa, dia tidak begitu suka di panggil nama marganya oleh orang yang dia kenal. Karena terkesan aneh di daun telinganya ketika mendengarnya.

Shikamaru yang notabennya teman sekaligus rivalnya sewaktu kuliah tetap saja sulit untuk menganalisa isi otak pria yang ber-IQ 200 itu. Yang Neji ketahui dari Shikamaru adalah orang yang baik, tidak suka terlibat dengan hal yang merepotkan serta yang paling utama adalah sifat pemalasnya dan hobinya yang aneh; memandangi awan.

Shikamaru berdehem ketika mereka terdiam cukup lama "Tentu, ini menyangkut adikmu dan juga masa depannya!"

"Masa depan?" Alis neji menekuk sebelah, dia agak bingung dengan pernyataan Shikamaru biarpun dia terbilang jenius.

Lalu mereka terdiam, Neji lebih memilih untuk tenang menerka maksu perkataan Shikamaru sedangkan Shikamaru tengah mempersiapkan kata-kata yang ingin disampaikan selanjutnya.

Didapur ,Tenten diliputi juga dengan rasa penasaran, dialah orang yang paling penasaran serta bingung dari sejak kedatangan dua sejoli itu. Lalu dengan secepat kilat dia membuat minum dan segera menghampiri suaminya dan Shikamaru.

"Masa depan? Apa maksudmu Shikamaru?" Kali ini Tenten yang bertanya dengan tiba-tiba, dia baru saja tiba dari dapur, ditangan dia sedang memegang nampan dan di sebelah kaki kanannya ada balita berusia empat tahun tengah memegang rok coklat ibunya yang agak panjang melebihi lutut.

Ternyata wanita itu juga sempat mendengar pembicaraan antara Shikamaru dan Neji.

Lalu Tenten mendudukinya dekat dengan Neji dan membagi minuman beserta kudapannya. Kemudian mereka terdiam ketika kedatangan Hinata yang baru saja menaruh putra bungsu Neji ke kamarnya, lalu gadis itu memilih duduk merapat dengan Shikamaru.

"Kami memutuskan untuk menikah!" kata Shikamaru secara langsung dan juga tegas.

Neji yang kali itu sedang menyeruput minumannya pun tersedak mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru sedangkan Tenten menutup mulutnya dan mata coklatnya membulat; terkejut. Mereka sungguh terkejut.

"A-Apa katamu?" tanya Neji yang terbata-bata "Coba kau ulangi." Lanjutnya yang sudah mulai menutup keterjutannya.

"Kami memutuskan untuk menikah, jadi izinkan aku menikahi adikmu!" tegasnya.

"Neji-nii, izinkan kami menikah!" kali ini Hinata juga menyaurakan suaranya, membantu Shikamaru."Neji-nii... kumohon~" lanjutnya lagi sambil memelas.

Shikamaru kemudian mengenggam tangan Hinata dan raut wajahnya yang biasanya tidak menunjukan semangat kini berubah jadi sangat serius. Melihat hal itu Neji tahu, Shikamaru tak pernah bermain-main. Lalu Neji memandangi ekspresi adiknya yang memelas, pria itu menghela napas.

"Begitukah?"

"Neji- nii..."

"Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?"

Shikamaru mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, dia tahu kalau saat ini Neji masih penasaran dan tidak percaya. Ya... wajar saja, Siapa coba yang tidak penasaran? Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang pria datang, lalu dia melamar adiknya dan kakaknya sendiri tidak tahu kalau adiknya sedang berhubungan dengan orang itu. Bahkan Hinata sendiri tidak terlihat menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki manapun, kecuali dengan laki-laki bersurai merah yang kadang-kadang mengunjungi Hinata. Adiknya itu bahkan selalu membantah saat Neji menuduh adiknya memiliki hubungan dengan pemuda yang bernama Sasori itu.

Tapi setidaknya Neji sedikit bersyukur kalau adiknya tidak berpacaran dengan pemuda itu. Neji sendiri sudah dapat menilai jelas kalau pemuda itu bukanlah pemuda yang baik-baik. Dan Neji sendiri tidak akan mengizinkan Hinata berpacaran dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Namun kali ini Hinata tengah bersama orang yang di kenalnya dengan baik. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Tapi cukup memungkinkan dia untuk curiga, sejak kapan Hinata berpacaran dengan Shikamaru?

"Baru kemarin."

"Oh... kemarin. E-eh kemarin." Tenten tambah terkejut

"Kemarin?!" kedua alis Neji menekuk dan menatap tajam kedua sejoli itu. Neji pun tambah curiga.

"Kenapa Neji? Sepertinya kau curiga padaku."

"Tentu saja, bukankah itu terdengar aneh. Kalian baru berpacaran kemarin... dan sekarang kalian bilang akan menikah, aku curiga pasti kalian telah berbuat sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui."

"Neji-nii... eto..."

"Kenapa hm? Hinata, kau pasti melakukan hal yang tidak aku suka kan?!"

"Sayang, jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Mana mungkin Hinata berbuat seperti itu kan?" kata Tenten yang menenangkan suaminya yang penyakit sister complexnya sepertinya akan kambuh sekaligus membela adik ipar. Tenten tahu benar maksud penjurusan pertanyaan suaminya.

"Semalam kau tidak menginap dirumah temanmu kan?! Kau menginap di apartemen Shikamaru, bukan?"

"Um, eto..." Hinata hanya Cuma mengangguk karena dia takut untuk berbicara. Melawan Neji sama saja dia melawan ayahnya sendiri.

Neji menatap tajam kedua sejoli itu, dia juga sedikit kesal terhadap Shikamaru karena pria itu hanya diam saja. Sedangkan Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya, gadis itu tengah menyesal karena telah membohongi kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau tidak hamil kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan retoris dari Neji membuat Hinata mengangkatkan kepalanya dengan mata membulat.

"Bukankah kalian bertetangga? Kalian sudah pasti melakukan hal itu berkali-kali? Pantas saja Hinata selalu menolak tiap kali kami mengajak dia tinggal dirumah!"

"Sayang!"

"E-eto... tidak! Kami tidak!"

" JANGAN BANYAK ALASAN!"

"Neji."

"SAYANG!"

"APA KAU INGIN MEMBELA MEREKA?!"

"Otou-chan, hamil itu apa?"

"NEJI-KUN, DISINI ADA RISA!"

"Kenapa hm? Bawa saja di pergi!"

"NEJI-KUN, APA MAKSUDMU?! KAU INGIN MENGUSIR KAMI,HUH?!"

"Neji-nii!"

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU!"

"LALU APA?! BILANG SAJA KAU INGIN KAMI PERGI, KAN?! AGAR KAU BISA MENIKAHI SELINGKUHANMU!"

"SELINGKUHAN! AKU TIDAK ADA WAKTU UNTUK HAL YANG BEGITUAN!"

"NejI-nii... Tenten..."

"LALU INI FOTO SIAPA?!" kata Tenten yang sudah naik pitam sambil menunjuk foto di dalam ponsel, bahkan putri sulungnya yang tengah menangispun –yang melihat orang tuanya bertengkar- dia acuhkan.

"Neji... Tenten!"

Didalam foto itu ada seseorang berambut pirang panjang memeluk Neji dari belakang dan posisi mereka membelakangi foto.

"K-kau dapat darimana? Itu..."

"APA?! BENARKAN KAMU PUNYA SELINGKUHAN?!"

"Bukan, dia bukan siapa-siapa?! Dia.."

"DIA! DIA SIAPA, HUH? KALAU WANITA ITU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA BAGIMU, LALU KENAPA KALIAN BERPELUKAN MESRA SEPERTI ITU!i "

"Sayang... dia..."

"APA?!"

**BRAKKK**

Shikamaru yang benar-benar geram melihatnya, akhirnya memutuskan mengebrak meja untuk menghentikan pertengkaran suami-istri itu. Shikamaru menghela napas dengan kasar, dia kesini kan bukan untuk melihat hal yang beginian!

"Kalian ini bisa tenangkan?! Lihat putri kalian menangis! Kalian tidak malu bertengkar di depan kami dan putri kalian, huh?!" Shikamaru dapat melihat wajah sepasang suami-istri itu memerah; malu.

"Lagipula kami kesini bukan untuk melihat pertengkaran kalian! Ini sungguh merepotkan!" Shikamaru menyilangkan tangannya.

"Shikamaru..." Hinata memelas sambil memegang lengan Shikamaru guna menenangkannya.

Shikamaru yang mengerti maksud Hinata pun memandanginya dengan lembut, kemudian pria itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya berkata "Tenang saja, Hinata. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Setelah itu Shikamaru mengecup kening Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata hanya tersenyum malu dan merona mendapat perlakuan itu di depan mereka. Lagipula Shikamaru hanya ingin menunjukkan kepada Neji kalau mereka menikah bukan atas dasar hawa nafsu belaka melainkan cinta. Ya, cinta.

Dan juga sekaligus menunjukkan kalau dirinya mampu menjaga Hinata serta tidak akan membuat gadisnya sedih.

Melihat hal itu sepasang suami istri itu tertegun khususnya Neji. Dia tidak menyangka, apalagi ketika melihat wajah adiknya. Adiknya terlihat sangat mencintai pria disampingnya. Entah kenapa ada rasa sedih di hatinya?

Kini Hinata sudah memiliki seseorang yang akan melindunginya.

Dan Neji hanya bisa menghela napas. Sekarang dia hanya mengerutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah menuduh adiknya sendiri, bahkan dia sendiri pun seharusnya menyadari kalau dia telah mendidik adiknya dengan keras selama ini, jadi mana mungkin adiknya akan berbuat hal yang buruk. Dan selama ini juga Hinata selalu berprilaku baik. Dia tak pernah sedikit pun membentaknya dan dia selalu menuruti kata-kata kakaknya. Jadi untuk apa dia curiga pada adiknya?

Huh, sungguh bodoh!

Kini Tenten mulai menenangkan putrinya dan membawanya ke kamar. Di ruang tamu kini hanya ada mereka bertiga. Hingga akhirnya Shikamaru memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka "Neji, aku tahu kau pasti belum bisa percaya terhadap hubungan kami. Dan mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba, namun ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui-" Shikamaru menarik napas sejenak,

"-kami tak pernah melakukan hal yang seperti itu." Walaupun terasa berat menahannya, lanjutnya.

"Lagipula aku tahu, Hinata adalah gadis baik. Dan semua itu berkat didikanmu." Lanjutnya lagi "jadi percayalah!"

"Shikamaru..." hinata begitu tersanjung, Shikamaru membelanya.

Neji pun berdehem, sosoknya yang tenang dan juga dingin kembali. Bahkan kini pertengkarannya dengan Tenten dia singkirkan terlebih dahulu. Lagipula Tenten hanya salah paham mengenai hal ini, dan Neji punya cara yang ampuh untuk menenangkan istrinya itu.

"Kalau itu mau kalian, baiklah aku mengizinkan kalian untuk menikah."

Mendengar penuturan Neji membuat Hinata mengembangkan senyumannya sedangkan Shikamaru menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Tapi bukankah kalian harus memohon restu dulu kepada otou-san?"

"Kami akan melakukannya setelah aku memperkenalkan Hinata kepada kedua orang tuaku dulu dan setelah itu baru menemui ayahmu!"

"Oh, begitu. Kapan kalian akan pergi?"

"Mulai besok Neji-nii."

"Apakah kalian akan menginap disana?"

"Hai, kami akan menginap disana selama tiga hari."

"Oh... baiklah. Bukankah sebaiknya kau akan bersiap-siap untuk membawa baju salinan, Hinata?"

"Hai, aku akan bersiap-siap."

"Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumah kami, Shikamaru?" tanya Neji. Mendengar hal itu membuat Shikamaru melihat Hinata di sampingnya dengan tampang memohonnya yang manis, "Sepertinya Hinata belum ingin jauh darimu." Sindir Neji kepada Hinata.

"N-nii-san!" Hinata merona dan Neji hanya tersenyum simpul melihat adiknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menginap." Jawab Shikamaru. Lagipula dia juga belum ingin jauh dari Hinata.

Dan Hinata tersenyum mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, dia sungguh sangat senang.

**~STORY OF ROMANCE~**

Setelah obrolan ringan antara mereka bertiga, Hinata baru mengetahui kalau kakaknya dan Shikamaru adalah teman dan juga rival semasa kuliah. Sedangkan Tenten mengenal Shikamaru juga karena mereka sekelas sewaktu SMA. Dan hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah Shikamaru it seorang novelis yang terkenal dengan karyanya yaitu 'BLOODY HOUSE'. Bila di pikir-pikir Hinata belum mengenali sepenuhnya Shikamaru. Hal itu membuat dia berpikir, dia harus mencari tahu apa yang di suka dan yang tidak disuka oleh calon suaminya itu. Mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan dari calon mertuanya, besok. Dan sungguh kali ini membuatnya tidak sabar menantinya.

Sebelum makan malam, seperti biasanya Hinata membantu Tenten memasak. Tenten begitu bahagia mendengar Hinata akan menikah. Tapi Tenten tak dapat menyangka teman sekelasnya –Shikamaru- akan menikahi adik iparnya. Dulu dia ingat, Shikamaru adalah teman yang sangat malas di sekolahnya, bahkan dikelas dia kerap kali tertidur dan di omeli oleh guru-gurunya. Dan itu membuat Hinata terheran ketika melihat kakak iparnya terkikik sendiri.

Makan malam pun berjalan tenang. Bahkan Neji dan Tenten yang waktu siang tadi sempat bertengkar kini sudah baikan lagi. Tenten hanya tertawa dan malu mengetahui fakta kalau wanita yang didalam foto itu adalah Naruto yang memakai baju cosplay dan dia melakukan semua itu hanya demi istrinya –haruno sakura- yang sedang mengidam. Bisa-bisa dia cemburu pada hal yang begituan? Pikirnya sendiri.

Dan hari ini pun hal yang membahagiakan bagi Hinata dan Shikamaru karena mereka mendapat persetujuan dari Neji. Sekarang mereka tinggal mendapat restu dari kedua orangtuanya.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR?**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

All character belong to Masashi Kishimoto

RisufuyaYUI present **STORY OF ROMANCE**

Sequel of TrOuBlEsOmE nEiGhBoRs

Romance dan sedikit Hurt/Comfort

Rate M for theme adult and lime (maybe?), no lemon. Bukan untuk usia di bawah 18 tahun

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Crackpair, Gaje, Tidak sesuai EYD dll.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**~Please Enjoy It~**

.

.

.

Neji hanya bisa mendesah melihat punggung kedua sejoli itu semakin menjauh. Rasanya sampai saat ini dia belum bisa mempercayainya. Bahwa adiknya, Hyuuga Hinata akan segera menikah. Melihat demikian, sang isteri hanya bisa tersenyum, dia sangat mengetahui perasaan suaminya tersebut dan berkata yang terdengar bagaikan mantra penenang di telinga Neji "Dia pantas mendapatkan kebahagian itu. Dan kita wajib mendukungnya ya kan, anata?"

Neji tertegun. Lalu tersenyum.

Isterinya tahu cara menenangkan yang sedang resah. Tiba-tiba sekelibat pikiranpun melayang. Dia menyeringai, rasanya dia ingin menggoda isterinya.

"Anata..." katanya dengan suara parau.

Tenten merinding

"Y-ya?" gagapnya yang meniru Hinata. Neji menyeringai lagi.

"Bagaimana... kalau kita tambah?"

"Tam..bah?" yang mulai mengerti maksud suaminya.

"Sepertinya Arisa ingin punya adik perempuan."

Tenten berdelik dan mencubit pinggang suaminya.

"OUCH!"

"Langkahi dulu mayat Gai-Sensei kalau mau tambah!" Daisuke saja baru 5 bulan, masa mau tambah lagi! gerutu Tenten dalam hati seraya berlalu.

Seketika wajah Neji memucat.

Lha, apa hubungan Gai-sensei dengan hal yang –ehem- begituan?!

Lebih baik tahan dulu deh daripada berhadapan dengan guru yang terlalu over begitu batin Neji bergidik.

.

.

**~STORY OF ROMANCE~**

.

.

Perjalanan dari Tokyo menuju Kyoto itu memakan waktu kurang lebih tiga jam. Dan kini didalam kereta tercepat Shinkansen telah dipadati oleh penumpang dari Tokyo. Sehingga membuat Shikamaru dan Hinata terpaksa berdiri mojok di sudut ruangan. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan, dengan lengan Shikamaru yang menahan dinding untuk melindungi Hinata yang telah bersandar.

Seandainya karena bukan kemauan Hinata yang sudah lama tidak naik kereta mungkin sekarang mereka sudah menikmati perjalanan dengan mobil yang telah ditawari Neji sebelumnya. Pikir mereka berdua.

Tapi mengingat posisi mereka berdua saat ini, cukup membuktikan kalau mereka tengah gugup bukan tepatnya Hinata yang paling gugup.

Sedangkan bagi Shikamaru, dia merasa sesak dan mengerang kesal dengan penumpang yang tak mau mengalah, terus mendesak meminta sedikit ruang. Tak tahu apa kalau Shikamaru tidak suka dengan situasi ini.

Tapi tidak apalah, dibalik penderitaan pasti akan datang kebahagiaan. Dan itu telah di nikmati Shikamaru tentunya.

Dada Hinata yang menjulang itu kini telah menempel lekat pada dada bidang Shikamaru, apalagi dengan lonjakan kereta yang melaju cepat membuat dada mereka saling bergesek. Ditambah lagi, entah kenapa pergesekan itu semakin kentara seolah-olah Hinata-lah yang sengaja melakukan hal itu.

Ketika kepala pria itu sedikit menunduk, dia bisa melihat wajah gadisnya tengah merona yang menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam agar Shikamaru tidak melihatnya. Pria itu menyeringai. Hinata sengaja melakukannya dan pergesekan dada Hinata pada dadanya semakin cepat. Dan rasanya seperti –urgh- this is heaven, baby! Yeah!

Seandainya ini bukan tempat umum, mungkin Shikamaru sudah menyerangnya dari tadi. Berani-beraninya kau melakukan seperti ini terhadapnya! Tahukah kau Hinata, dengan tindakanmu ini perut Shikamaru seperti diterbangai oleh ribuan kupu-kupu? Terus apalagi yang berada di bawah sini!

Mmmmnnn... libidoku! Ugrrhhh... sial menegang!

Poor Shikamaru.

Mata coklat itu memejam erat, tengah membayangkan libido diantara payudara fantastis Hinata yang tanpa bra sedang menggesek libidonya. Payudara itu juga akan memijat libidonya dengan perlahan dan lembut yang semakin lama semakin kencang gerakannya yang membuatnya tambah bergairah. Lalu setelah itu Hinata akan menjilat ujung libido dengan lidahnya yang kecil dan merasa tidak puas, Hinatanya akan menjilat keseluruhan libidonya bagaikan anak kecil menjilati lolipopnya. Tentu setelah itu pula gadisnya akan mulai memasuki libidonya kedalam mulutnya yang seksi, mengulumnya. Menjilatinya. Memijatnya. Mengulumnya lagi mendorong keluar-masuk berkall-kali. Eits, tunggu! Bisa-bisanya dia berpikiran mesum begitu disaat seperti ini! Bisakah dia menyalahkan desakan-desakan para penumpang disini? Atau pada dada Hinata yang menempel saat ini? Tch, merepotkan!

Awas kau Hinata! kalau kau sudah menjadi isteriku, aku tidak segan-segan untuk menyerangmu kapanpun! Dan dimanapun?!

Sedangkan Hinata yang awalnya risih saling menempelkan dada –walaupun tidak sengaja. Tapi lama-lama dia merasa kerasan juga. Hinata mendesah lirih dn menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu merasakan perutnya bergejolak dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Aliran darahnya berdesir dengan cepat hingga ke otaknya. Badannya terasa panas. Puntingnya kini mulai mengeras. Nafsunya telah mengalahkan akal sehatnya, sehingga dia sengaja mengesekan payudara dengan cepat. Hinata sungguh menikmatinya dan mencoba menahan mati-matian agar rona diwajahnya tidak meluas namun tidak bisa.

Eit, tunggu Hinata! sejak kapan kau jadi pervert begini!

Karena desakan penumpang, entah kenapa lama-kelamaan Hinata dapat merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana tepat di depan vaginanya. Menonjol. Dan tonjolannya sungguh kentara sekali. Ups, jangan-jangan!

Dengan seketika Hinata menatap kearah Shikamaru yang kini langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Gadis itu dapat melihat rona merah telah menjalar di wajah calon suaminya tersebut. Hinata terbelalak. Shikamaru menahan malu.

Ugh, padahal Shikamaru sudah mencoba menahan dan menghindari miliknya tidak bersentuhan dengan milik Hinata. Tapi nyatanya karena desakan dari penumpang, terpaksa mau tidak mau akhirnya libidonya bersentuhan juga dengan vagina Hinata.

Mengetahui hal itu membuat Hinata menunduk lagi menahan malu juga sama halnya dengan Shikamaru yang memalingkan wajahnya. Apalagi saat ini dia bisa merasakan 'miliknya' tengah berkedut. Gadis itu belum pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan ini cukup membuatnya merasa panas, resah dan juga gundah secara bersamaan. Rasanya ingin memasuki jari-jemarinya kedalam lubang miliknya yang tak kunjung berhenti berkedut. Terus meremas-remas payudaranya dengan kencang. Serta juga membayangkan wajah dan meneriaki nama Shikamaru yang telah berhasil membuatnya merasakan sensasi luar biasa enaknya. Sepertinya saat ini celana dalamnya sudah mulai basah. Duh, kalau begini Hinata harus mengakui kalau dirinya terangsang? Padahal hanya bersentuhan saja sudah membuatnya terangsang, apalagi kalau miliknya sudah dimasuki? Ugh, pasti beda lagi rasanya!

Cukup! Hinata sudah jangan berfantasi dengan khayalan jorok lagi! geram Hinata dalam hati.

"Gomen." Lirih Shikamaru tepat disamping telinga Hinata. Hinata mengangguk lemah.

Mungkin bagi orang yang sempat melihat mereka berdua seperti itu pasti bakalan iri. Pasalnya mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang terlihat romantis, dengan pria membisik sesuatu kata-kata romantis ketelinga sang gadis, yang membuatnya meleleh. Dan membuat sang gadis merona juga karena malu disanjungi sampai-sampai menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Asalkan mereka tahu! Aslinya sepasang kekasih itu sedang tersiksa dengan keadaan mereka saat ini! Mereka tengah tersiksa karena keduanya tengah terangsang.

Ketegangan mereka berdua semakin memuncak manakala ada seorang penumpang tak sengaja menyenggol orang lain tanpa minta maaf dan membuat orang yang tersenggol tersebut tersinggung, sehingga terjadi keributan kecil di dalam kereta itu. Suasana semakin panas manakala pula mereka mulai saling mendorong tapi tak berlangsung lama setelah dorongan itu sampai pada Shikamaru yang membelakangi mereka. Mendapat dorongan tersebut membuat libidonya bersentuhan lagi dengan vagina Hinata, namun kali ini sentuhan itu lebih menekan dan membuat Hinata-

"EEP!"

-terkejut!

"Gomen... gomenasai!" katanya denga nada yang sedikit panik. Lalu setelah itu mengerang kesal pada aksi dorong-mendorong para penumpang. It's so troublesome!

"Uhum..." Hinata mengangguk lagi.

.

.

**~STORY OF ROMANCE~**

.

.

Setelah ketegangan tadi, akhirnya mereka berdua dapat menghela napas saat para penumpang kereta sudah mulai berkurang. Kini mereka berdua mendapat tempat duduk.

**Drrrt... drrrrttt...**

Suara ponsel Hinata berdering kini telah mengurangi kesunyian yang mereka ciptakan setelah ketegangan tadi. Gadis itu kemudian menengok 'siapa gerangan yang menelopon?', apalagi yang menghubunginya itu nomor baru lagi!

Setelah menekan tombol dial, terdengar suara yang tak begitu asing ditelinganya. Ini dari Sasori!

"Sasori-" melirik Shikamaru yang mendelik kearahnya "-san?"

'hei, Hinata! Kita ke pantai yuk! Ini liburan musim panas kan?!'

"Ke pantai?" sekilas melirik Shikamaru lagi, namun kali ini tak ada tatapan tajam.

'iya pantai!"

"Um... bagaimana ya..?" kembali melirik Shikamaru dengan khawatir. Tapi kali ini pria itu malah tersenyum –eh, bukan- tepatnya menyeringai.

Dan sukses membuat kedua alis Hinata bertekuk.

"Aku tidak bisa!" lanjutnya lagi.

'Tidak bisa? Apa maksudmu?'

"Iya... aku tidak bisa soalnya..."

'Sudah jangan banyak alasan. Aku jemput sekarang ya.'

"Eh, Tunggu! Sungguh aku tidak bisa!"

'Hn?' alis Sasori berkerut sebelah. Dia tak pernah ditolak Hinata sebelumnya dan ini membuatnya heran. 'Kenapa?' lanjutnya.

"Aku sedang pergi ke Kyoto!" tegasnya.

'Kyoto?!' Emangnya Hinata punya saudara di Kyoto, setahu Sasori keluarga besarnya ada di Osaka.

"Untuk menemui calon mertuaku!" tegasnya lagi. Sungguh saat ini dia cemas dengan kecuekan Shikamaru ketimbang kecurigaan Sasori.

'Calon mertua?!' hey, sweetheart. Are you kidding?!

'Hey, jangan bercanda hime!'

"Anata...kancing ketiga kemejamu terbuka. Aku kancingi ya." Kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba tepat dekat pada ponsel Hinata.

Sasori tersentak. Hinata merona.

"You're so sexy, anata~" Goda Shikamaru yang tidak menjauhi suaranya dari ponsel Hinata.

Wajah Hinata memerah penuh, Shikamaru menjauhi wajahnya dan menyeringai.

Sasori...

PLETAK! Menjatuhkan ponselnya karena saking syoknya. Dia membatu.

What the hell! Suara siapa itu?! Geram Sasori.

Poor Sasori.

"Sasori-san?... Sasori-san?" tanya Hinata berkali-kali ketika dia tidak dapat mendengar suara Sasori.

"Sudah matikan saja." Katanya dengan santai.

Hinata melototinya dan Shikamaru meresponnya dengan hanya menguap.

Bisa-bisanya pria itu berkata seperti tadi pada Sasori. Padahal Hinata-kan sedang pakai tank top hitam yang di tutupi sama cardigan ungunya bukannya kemeja!

"Cemburu itu fitrah manusia dan biasanya orang yang sedang cemburu akan melakukan apapun untuk menunjukan kecemburuan, Hinata. Lagipula itu bukanlah sebuah dosa!"

Hinata tertegun. Cemburu! Shikamaru cemburu?!

Ketika dia kembali melirik Shikamaru, pria itu telah tertidur dengan posisi kepala yangtelah bersandar dan melipat kedua tangannya. Cepat sekali dia tertidur! Pikir Hinata.

Huh, dasar Mr. Lazy! Hinata tersenyum.

Kini perjalanan mereka telah memakan dua jam dan tinggal sejam lagi menuju Kyoto. Penumpang kereta pun kini sudah terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang saja. Shikamaru pun jug masih tertidur pulas dengan kepalanya yang kini telah bersandar pada bahu Hinata. Gadis itu tertawa lrih manakala dia bisa mendengar dengkuran Shikamaru. Bisa-bisanya dia tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang seperti ini! Pikir Hinata.

Dan ini sungguh menarik dimatanya, melihat wajah damai Shikamaru yang tertidur sedekat ini. Namun dia juga merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang dan pipinya seketika mulai memanas. Gadis itu dengan cepat memalingkan muka.

Gadis bermata lavender tu mengulas sebuah senyuman manakala melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya kagum. Tidak jauh dari depan matanya, di depannya, dia melihat seorang suami tengah mengelus perut isterinya yang telah membuncit besar. Ada rasa sedikit iri dihatinya serta kagum melihat sepasang suami-isteri tersebut. Dan Hinata berpikir 'Apakah Shikamaru akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau dirinya sudah hamil?'

Membayangkan dirinya akan mengandung buah cintanya dengan Shikamaru saja sudah membuatnya bahagia, apalagi kalau sudah menjadi kenyataan ya...

Hinata mengelus perutnya yang masih rata dan merona. Ugh, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat menikah kalau begini dan segera mengandung ank dari pria yang sangat dicintainya. Hm, pasti dirinya akan menjadi wanita yang sempurna!

Lalu pandangannya beralih disamping kanannya, dia tersenyum kembali. Ada sebuah keluarga kecil sedang bercengkrama, dengan ayah yang sibuk bercanda dengan puterinya yang masih balita dan ibunya yang tertawa lirih melihat keduanya bercanda. Sungguh terlihat seperti keluarga yang harmonis. Kini Hinata tengah membayangkan kalau keluarga kecil itu adalah mereka di masa depan nanti dan berpikir 'kira-kira Shikamaru ingin punya anak berapa ya?'

Kemudian pandangannnya kembali meniti disekitarnya, dia melihat ada sepasang suami-isteri yang tak jauh dari dari mereka. Senyumannya kembali mengembang. Biarpun sepasang suami isteri itu sudah tua renta, namun masih terlihat romantis. Hinata dapat melihat, sang suami tengah memegang erat tangan isterinya dan masih sempat membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat sang isteri tersipu malu. Hinata kembali berpikir 'Apakah kalau dirinya dan Shikamaru sudah tua nanti akan seperti itu?,

Hidup lama dan tua bersama!

Membayangkan hal itu membuatnya terkesima.

Pertama Menikah dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Kedua hamil dan melahirkan dua orang anak.

Ketiga mengurusi rumah tangga, membesarkan anak dan mengurusi suami tercinta.

Terakhir hidup dengan lama yang berakhir bahagia.

Membayangkan hal itu membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat menikah. Walaupun Hinata pernah mendengar kalau berumah tangga itu tidaklah mudah, namun tidak mampu meredam cita-citanya untuk memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Shikamaru yang sejak tadi sudah bangun dan berpura-pura tidur saat Hinata yang sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya ikut mengulaskan senyuman. Pria itu mengetahui apa yang ada di benak kekasihnya itu. Dan akhirnya diapun berpikiran sama juga seperti halnya Hinata.

Menikah, punya dua orang anak; laki-laki dan perempuan, dilayani oleh isteri, hidup santai yang lama dan mengalami masa tua bersama sang isteri di suatu tempat yang jauh akan keramaian. Mmm, Shikamaru begitu mendambakan kehidupan seperti itu.

Namun yang memegang naskah kehidupan setiap makhluk hidup itu hanyalah Kami-sama. Dan hanya Kami-Sama-lah yang memegang peranan penting untuk menjalankan kesinambungan setiap makhluk hidup. Kita sebagai manusia hanya bisa berencana, berdoa dan berangan-angan. Lalu Kami-Sama-lah yang menentukan. Dan itulah yang disebut kehidupan.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

**Please review~**

.

.

_**Hehehe... maaf ya Risu updatenya telat. Akhir ini aku dilanda kemalasan yang luar biasanya, jadi tolong maklumi ya. Keputusanku udah bulat nih, mengubah fiksi ini menjadi rate M. Tapi aku gak bisa menjamin lime-nya akan bagus nanti, aku kurang pandai dalam hal begituan. Mm... menurut kalian gimana limenya udah kecut belum? Kalau feelnya kurang berasa tolong maafkan Risu! Jadi aku ingin minta pendapat kalian mengenai hal ini. Dan aku berterima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview, biarpun sedikit. Huhuhu~ tapi tak apalah! Aku tahu chapter kemarin banyak banget kekurangannya dan sekali lagi aku lagi malas memperbaikinya, nanti kapan-kapan aja deh memperbaikinya! Para Review Aku balas lewat pm ya~ **_


	4. Chapter 4

All character belong to Masashi Kishimoto

RisufuyaYUI present **STORY OF ROMANCE**

Sequel of TrOuBlEsOmE nEiGhBoRs

Romance dan sedikit Hurt/Comfort

Rate M for theme adult and lime (maybe?), no lemon. Bukan untuk usia di bawah 18 tahun

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Crackpair, Gaje, Tidak sesuai EYD dll.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**~Please Enjoy It~**

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 3 jam dari Tokyo, akhirnya mereka sampai juga ke Prefektur Kyoto. Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyoto, sewaktu SMA dulu Hinata pernah berpariwisata bersama teman-teman. Mereka mengunjungi banyak tempat bersejarah di kota ini waktu itu. Dan hari itu adalah hari yang tidak terlupakan dan juga hal yang menghebohkan dalam hidupnya.

Hinata tertawa lirih mengingatnya.

Masih jelas dalam ingatan gadis itu, diKota inilah pipi Hinata –yang waktu itu masih terlihat sangat chubby- dicium seorang anak laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam SMP. Gadis itu tidak begitu ingat wajahnya namun tato kanji yang bertuliskan 'AI' di sudut keningnya begitu nyata di ingatan. Apalagi warna rambutnya yang mencolok itu serta lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya.

Kalau ingat warna rambutnya jadi teringat sama Sasori, yah... walaupun agak sedikit beda. Dan bagi Hinata orang yang berambut merah itu terkesan sedikit nakal dan berani dimatanya. Namun juga terlihat keren dan juga seksi, karena mirip dengan chara-chara yang ada didalam manga atau anime.

"Hinata." Teriak Shikamaru.

Hinata tersentak dari lamunanya. Ternyata Shikamaru sudah berdiri jauh darinya.

"Y-ya." Hinata tampak sedikit kikuk. Dia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disana?" teriaknya lagi.

"Ah, gomenasai."

Hinata pun berlari kecil menyusul Shikamaru.

"Hahhh... kau ini. Makanya jangan kebanyakan melamun!" katanya setelah Hinata sudah ada disampingnya.

"Gomen."

"Hhhh... sudahlah Hinata. Ayo kita ke halte!"

.

.

**~STORY OF ROMANCE~**

.

.

Setelah menaiki bis selama setengah jam, akhirnya mereka sampai juga kelingkungan dimana kediaman keluarga Nara tinggal. Walaupun Prefektur Kyoto itu termasuk kota yang ramai, namun lingkungan tempat Shikamaru dibesarkan masih terlihat damai.

Gadis itu begitu kaget melihat kediaman keluarga Nara yang ternyata masih bergaya tradisional, beda sekali dengan pemikirannya sewaktu dijalan tadi. Dia kira rumah Shikamaru bergaya modern ataupun minimalis kalau mengingat profesi calon mertuanya yang seorang Jenderal polisi. Namun dia salah tebak.

Lalu apa hubungannya profesi sama gaya arteristik rumah?

"Home sweet home." Kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Namun ketika di depan gerbang kediaman, tiba-tiba rasa kegugupan menyerang diri Hinata. Dan itu diketahui oleh Shikamaru. Pria itu sama dengan gadis disebelahnya. Merasa gugup juga. Tapi ini sungguh aneh baginya, padahal ini kan rumahnya; tempat ia dibesarkan. Apa penyebabnya karena sekarang dia membawa gadis ya?

Sewaktu remaja juga dia jarang membawa teman, paling juga Chouji yang menumpang makan masakan ibunya atau Naruto yang membuat kegaduhan di rumahnya. Sebenarnya ada sih anak perempuan yang suka datang kerumah yaitu Ino, namun setiap Ino kerumah pun ujung-ujungnya pun akhirnya beradu mulut juga.

Kalau bukan ayah mereka yang bersahabat baik, mungkin dia sudah menghindari Ino sejak dulu. Berteman dengan anak perempuan yang sok bossy serta berisik seperti Ino itu sungguh hal yang paling merepotkan dalam hidupya.

"Kau gugup Hinata."

"Uhum.." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ambillah nafas panjang dulu," Shikamaru melirik Hinata yang mengikuti intruksinya "Tahan... tahan... lalu buanglah dengan perlahan!" lanjutnya.

Hinata pun mengikuti intruksi Shikamaru berkali-kali sampai hingga akhirnya dia bisa meredakan kegugupannya.

"Kau sudah tenang." Hinata mengangguk mantap. Shikamaru pun tersenyum kembali dan berkata "Ayo kita masuk!"

.

.

**~STORY OF ROMANCE~**

.

.

Yoshino tersenyum penuh, Shikamaru memutar bola matanya –bosan. Pasalnya senyuman ibunya itu seolah-olah berkata 'ternyata kau membawa juga gadis itu.'

Shikaku, sang kepala rumah tangga pun berdehem. Kalau bukan karena paksaan isteri tercintanya untuk mengambil cuti –tadi pagi- mulai hari hingga 6 hari kedepan, mungkin saat ini dia sedang di kantor. Dan dengan perasaan yang sangat-sangat terpaksa dia menurutinya, yah... biar gini-gini Shikaku pribadi yang setia pada negara. Dan dia hanya bisa memaklumi sifat isterinya yang terbilang sangat cerewet dan pemaksaan itu, tapi biarpun begitu sifatnya dia tetap saja sangat mencintainya.

Lagipula isterinya pernah bilang kalau anaknya akan membawa calon menantu, tapi tidak tahu pasti kapan datangnya. Namun sewaktu bangun tadi pagi, tiba-tiba saja isterinya mempunyai firasat kalau hari ini putranya akan pulang. Dan itu benar adanya.

Shikaku memandangi Hinata dengan seksama, tatapan matanya pun menajam. Menyesuaikan gambaran Hinata yang pernah Yoshino bicarakan. Dan ternyata benar, ini dia gadis yang pernah Yoshino bicarakan sampai telinganya pengang.

Hinata yang di pandangi seperti itu membuat rasa gugupnya timbul kembali.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi, bukan?"

"Eh, benar!" Hinata sungguh terkejut kalau ayah Shikamaru tahu nama ayahnya. lalu dia melirik Shikamaru, tapi sepertinya Shikamaru juga sudah tahu.

"Kami saling kenal. " yang seolah tahu pikiran Hinata. "Otou-sanmu adalah seorang menteri Hukum, bukan?" lanjutnya lagi

"Ah, iya benar!"

Menteri hukum dengan kepolisian tentu saja berkesinambungan, jadi wajar kalau mereka saling kenal.

"Aku suka mendengar dirimu dari otou-sanmu."

"Eh, benarkah?!" Hinata terkejut kembali. Dia tak menyangka kalau ayahnya sering membicarakan dirinya pada orang-orang.

"Beliau sangat menyayangimu." Shikaku tahu pasti tanpa perlu menyelidikinya. Hiashi adalah pekerja keras dan sangatlah sibuk, jadi dia tahu anak-anaknya pasti sangatlah kesepian apalagi kalau mengingat isteri Hiashi yang meninggal muda. Tanpa sesosok ayah yang jarang menemani mereka saja adalah sesuatu hal berat apalagi kalau ditambah tanpa seorang ibu.

Putra-putri Hiashi adalah sosok-sosok yang tegar dan juga kuat. Simpul Shikaku.

.

.

**~STORY OF ROMANCE~**

.

.

Setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama dengan keluarga Nara, Hinata diajak berkeliling keluar oleh Yoshino. Sedangkan Shikamaru, entahlah... bahkan Hinata tidak tahu kemana perginya pria itu setelah perbincngan tadi.

Dijalan, dia dikenalkan kebanyak orang oleh Yoshino dengan rasa penuh bangga. Wajar saja kalau Yoshino kenal banyak orang karena disamping dia wanita yang supel bergaul, selain itu Yoshino juga terkenal sebagai seorang isteri Jenderal sekaligus nyonya besar dari keluarga Nara orang yang berpengaruh di kotanya.

Lagipula siapa sih yang tidak bangga kalau calon menantunya itu putri dari seorang menteri? Pikir Yoshino

Dikenalkan seperti hal itu membuat Hinata merona di sepanjang jalan. Dia benar-benar gugup di perhatikan oleh orang-orang yang baru dia kenal.

Poor Hinata.

.

.

**~STORY OF ROMANCE~**

.

.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Shikamaru yang melihat sosok Hinata dan ibunya masuk ke dapur. Tentunya dengan kantong belanjaan ditangan mereka.

'Ternyata dari dari supermarket ya.' Pikir HInata

"Baru jalan-jalan denganku." Sahut Yoshino. Shikamaru memandangi ibunya dengan bosan, dia juga tahu kalau ibunya akan memameri calon menantunya kepada orang-orang, sama sewaktu Temari dulu.

"Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh?!" yang seperti tahu pikiran putranya.

"Hahhh... merepotkan." Ya... benar-benar merepotkan!

"Biar saja! Lagipula Hinata-chan tidak keberatan, benarkan?"

"Benar, o-okaa-san." Hinata merona, dia belum terbiasa. Okaa-san adalah kata yang tabu bagi Hinata setelah kepergian ibunya. Dan Yoshino menyuruh gadis itu memanggilnya Ibu sewaktu jalan-jalan.

"Tuh, kan benar!"

"Haahhh... baiklah. Terserah okaa-san saja." Shikamaru tetap saja tidak pernah menang dari ibunya.

"Hinata-chan, kau istirahat saja dulu di kamar Shikamaru."

Kamar Shikamaru?

"Sementara okaa-san menyiapkan cemilan untuk kalian, kalian istirahat saja dulu ya. Shikamaru kau bisa antarkan Hinata-chan, kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum dan Shikamaru hanya bisa mengangguk.

Shikamaru mengantar Hinata ke kamarnya. Sesampai di depan kamar, Shikamaru menarik napasnya lalu memutar kenop pintunya. Pria itu tersenyum, kamarnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Karena rasa penasaran melihat Shikamaru yang tak beranjak dari tempatnya membuat gadis bermata lavender itu pun akhirnya menoleh wajahnya kedalam.

Ketika Shikamaru beranjak masuk gadis itu mengikutinya. Di mata lavendernya, dia melihat isi ruangan kamar Shikamaru. Cukup sederhana itulah pemikiran gadis itu. Tembok berwarna hijau itu bersih jauh dari tempelan poster ataupun yang lain, ranjang yang terbilang besar juga bukan dan kecil pun juga tidak; namun cukup untuk dua orang kalau berhimpitan.

Disudut ruangan juga terdapat rak buku yang sangat besar dan meja belajar lengkap dengan komputer. Bahkan Hinata juga melihat papan shogi yang tersimpan rapi dia atas nakas Shikamaru. Hinata tak pernah melihat seorang pria seperti ini sebelumnya.

Beda sekali dengan kamar Neji sewaktu sebelum menikah dulu, walaupun banyak buku tapi tetap saja banyak poster yang menempel di temboknya dan hal itu membuat Hinata risih melihat. Apalagi adiknya Hanabi, dia yang paling parah dari Neji. Disetiap temboknya di pasangi poster-poster personil Gackt dan larc~en~ciel kesayangannya. Apa bagusnya sih?

Bagusan juga Kana nishino atau Ayumi Hamasaki ataupun Ikimono gakari.

Eh, tunggu dulu Hanabi kan perempuan! Bukan laki-laki!

"Beginilah kamarku, gomen kalau terlihat membosankan." kata Shikamaru setelah dia membuka jendela. Hinata dapat melihat rona merah di pipi calon suaminya tersebut.

Hinata pun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum "Tidak kok..." menjedanya seraya menghampiri rak buku lalu mengambil salah satu buku "Ini terlihat nyaman." Lanjutnya.

Sambil Hinata membalikkan badan berkata "Dan aku-" namun Shikamaru sudah berada didepannya. Mengunci dirinya dengan kedua lengan yang bertumpu pada rak buku. Mata lavender Hinata bertemu dengan mata coklat Shikamaru dan melanjutkan kata-kata yang sempat terputus "-suka."

"...Cinta." sahut Shikamaru.

Sadar ataupun tidak sadar serta sengaja ataupun tanpa sengaja, pengakuan Shikamaru membuatnya merona. Menunduk kemudian memandang kembali mata coklat Shikamaru.

"Cinta." Hinata mengulangi perkataan Shikamaru seolah-olah terhipnotis dengan tatapan pria bermata coklat tersebut.

Shikamaru mencoba lebih mendekat pada dirinya. Menarik pinggang Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya.

Lalu tak lama berselang, Kedua bibir mereka menyatu. Mereka terdiam dengan posisi itu.

Satu detik.

Aliran darah mulai berdesir cepat.

Dua detik.

Jantung mulai berdetak tidak stabil.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Otakpun mulai merespon. Menuntut lebih.

Dengan IQ 200-nya, Shikamaru langsung memanggut bibir ranum itu. Sebelah tangannnya kembali menarik pinggang Hinata dengan erat agar lebih mendekati dengan tubuhnya dan sebelahnya lagi mengambil buku yang di pegang Hinata –yang berada di depan dadanya- lalu menaruh kembali ke asalnya.

Karena menurutnya buku itu telah mengganggu untuk merasakan sentuhan dadanya dengan dada Hinata yang berisi itu. Padahal sejak tadi pagi dikereta Hinata sudah menggodanya, lalu kenapa sekarang sewaktu berdua begini dia malah menghalanginya?

Asalkan Hinata tahu, sejak tadi Shikamaru sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya? Namun sayang sekali. Semakin lama Shikamaru memandangi Hinata, semakin terbayang pula imajinasi payudara Hinata. Makanya tadi Shikamaru menghilang dulu sementara waktu –sewaktu Hinata jalan-jalan bersama ibunya. Dia hanya ingin menjernihkan pikirannya dulu; memandangi awan sambil merokok tentunya.

Namun nyatanya sekarang, imajinasinya tentang payudara Hinata yang berisi terbayang lagi. Tsch, merepotkan!

Shikamaru memanggut bibir ranum Hinata dengan liar. Tangan Hinata meremas kaos Shikamaru bagian depannya dengan erat. Sebenarnya semenjak di kereta sudah tak tahan lagi sama halnya dengan Shikamaru. Dia ingin Shikamaru meremas payudara. Tapi Hinata malu memintanya, dia takut di tuduh mesum oleh Shikamaru.

Poor Hinata.

Lidah Shikamaru mulai menjiati bibir ranum Hinata hingga bibir terlihat basah. Shikamaru menyeringai. Lalu memanggutnya kembali. Hinata mendesah. Gadis itu menekan dirinya pada diri Shikamaru. Sadar ataupun tidak, Hinata mengerakkan tubuhnya resah dan menggesekkan payudaranya. Shikamaru mengerang, dia menikmati respon Hinata.

Kini kedua tangan Hinata beralih naik, mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Shikamaru. Melepaskan ikatan rambut Shikamaru lalu meremasnya. Shikamaru sedikit membungkukkan badannya serta menekukkan lututnya hingga pahanya menyentuh 'sesuatu'-daerah sensitif Hinata- di balik celana levisnya.

Gadis berambut indigo itu mendesah seiring tekanan paha Shikamaru terhadap vaginanya. Dan hal itu juga membuat vagina Hinata berkedut. Kedutan-kedutan vagina semakin bereaksi manakala Shikamaru mulai memperdalam ciumannya. Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru, libidonya semakin menonjol sehingga membuat celana sempit. Rasanya ingin mengeluarkannya! Geram Shikamaru dalam Hati.

Perut mereka pun bergejolak dan badan mereka terasa panas. Ciuman panas itu semakin ganas seiring nafsu yang mereka tahan. Desahan demi desahan kenikmatan serta erangan frustasi pun mereka keluarkan.

Lalu tak jauh dari mereka, dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ibunya mengintip dengan senyuman dan rona dipipinya. Lalu dengan perlahan, pelan-pelan wanita itu segera meninggalkan dua sejoli itu menuju dapur. Membiarkan kedua sejoli saling memadu kasih.

Ketika berada di dapur, Yoshino melihat suaminya yang sedang membaca korannya yang belum sempat dia baca tadi pagi.

"Mereka sudah tidur." Tanya Shikaku tanpa melihat wajah Yoshino yang merona.

"Belum."

Lalu Shikaku melihat isterinya masih memegang nampan yang berisi kue beras serta teh itu. Alis Shikaku menekuk sebelah.

"Enak ya jadi anak muda." Keluh Yoshino yang menduduki kursi berseberangan dengan suaminya.

Yoshino merona seraya menghela nafas.

"Kita pun masih bisa." Kali ini dia menatap isterinya dan menyeringai, seolah tahu apa yang di lihat Yoshino.

SLAP.

Yoshino menancapkan pisau khusus memotong daging ke meja makan. Shikaku bergidik ngeri.

"Menyentuhku sehelai rambut saja, bersiap-siaplah besok pagi kau akan botak!" kecam Isterinya. Shikaku membatu.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali kesana lagi sebelum mereka melakukan hal yang lebih." Lanjutnya.

.

.

**~STORY OF ROMANCE~**

.

.

Cukup lama mereka bergulat dalam ciuman panas itu. Hingga akhirnya Shikamaru membawa ciuman panas itu berlanjut diranjangnya sebelum dirinya mengunci pintu, menutup jendela dan tirai dengan rapat. Mereka bergerak resah, sehingga tak hanya menbunyikan desahan-desahan mereka saja namun juga deritan ranjang Shikamaru yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu.

Hinata meremas seprai dengan kuat manakala Shikamaru mulai menjamahi lehernya. Bahkan cardigan dan syal yang Hinata pakai sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya sejak tadi. Tergeletak di lantai yang dingin. Shikamaru menyesapinya. Menjilatinya. Kemudian menggigitnya dengan gemas. Menambahkan beberapa banyak bercak merah di sekitar lehernya.

"Mmmnnnhhh... hhhh."

"Mmmm..."

"Sh-Shi...kaaaaa. mmmmnnnn p-pleaseeeee!"

"Mmmmm..."

"Oh my... mmmmmnnnhhhhh..."

Tak lupa tangan Shikamaru bergerak liar. Menyelusurinya tiap inci lekuk tubuh Hinata. Kembali Shikamaru mempertemukan bibirnya. Menyesapinya. Lidah mereka bergulat. Air liur mereka menyatu, mengalir keluar dari rongga mulut mereka.

Setelah puas bermain di daerah mulut, kembali kini Shikamaru menjamahi leher Hinata. Diam-diam pula tangannya menyikap tank top Hinata keatas. Tangannya bergerak liar di daerah perut, lalu lama-kelamaan naik ke payudara Hinata yang masih terbalut branya. Memegangnya dan meremasnya secara perlahan.

Hinata mendesah.

Kini Shikamaru memberi ruang Hinata untuk bernapas. Hinata terbaring lemas di bawahnya. Keringat yang bercucuran, bibir yang basah, dada yang naik turun dan rambut berantakan cukup membuktikan kalau cara bercinta mereka cukup membuatnya panas dan bergairah.

"Hinata..." bisiknya dengan suara yang parau.

Sebelum Shikamaru meminta ternyata tangan hinata menuntun tangannya, menelungkupkan payudaranya. Shikamaru terperangah sebentar lalu menyeringai mengerti maksud gadisnya, sedangkan Hinata membuang mukanya yang telah merona.

Hinata ingin dirinya melepaskan branya.

"Ternyata kau mesum juga Hina-hime." Bisiknya lagi seraya menjilati telinganya lalu mencium sudut bibirnya sekilas.

Hinata menggigit bibir ranum bagian bawahnya, diperlakukan seperti itu dia merasakan sensasi geli merinding, dan sesuatu yang aneh lainnya menjadi satu.

Dengan gerakan yang perlahan, Shikamaru menyikap bra Hinata ke atas. Dia ingin melihatnya dengan seksama namun dia ingin menutup dulu matanya

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Mata coklatnya terbuka.

BOING.

Shikamaru menegukkan ludahnya dan mata coklat menatap penuh kekaguman. Payudara Hinata ternyata lebih besar dari perkiraannya! Yah... Walaupun ruangan agak sedikit gelap tapi Shikamaru dapat melihatnya jelas, dikarenakan ini masih siang dan cahaya sinar matahari pun masih bisa menerobos ke dalam kamarnya.

Lagipula saat ini Shikamaru pun tak dapat berkata apa-apa karena saking takjubnya. Apalagi saat ini, entah kenapa hidungnya seperti akan mengeluarkan sesuatu?

Yup, benar adanya. Dengan hitungan beberapa detik darah mengalir keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Dan ternyata Shikamaru mimisan, tanpa dia sadari.

PLUKK. AUW.

"Kenapa kau melempariku dengan bantal, Hinata?!" seru Shikamaru.

"Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu!" dengan wajah yang memerah akut.

"Hei, kenapa? wajar kan? Bukankah kita akan menikah? Jadi kau harus membiasakan dirimu!" katanya yang sambil menyingkirkan tangan Hinata yang menutupi payudaranya. Hinata merona malu.

"Kau mesum! Ahhhnn..."

Shikamaru memegang dan meremas payudara dengan lembut. Hinata meremas seprai kembali dan menenggakkan kepalanya.

"Kau juga mesum, bukan?" kali ini jari Shikamaru memilin kedua putingnya yang mengeras. Memutarnya dan menekannya dengan lembut. Serta pandangan pria itu yang senantiasa tidak jauh dari payudara Hinata.

"K-kau mmmnnn... yang nnnnhh p-paling m-mesummmmm... ahhhhhnnnn." Hinata mengerang nikmat saat Shikamaru meremas payudaranya dengan kencang."B-buktinya mmm... hi-hidungmu ahhhh m-mimisannnnn..."

Shikamaru menghentikan aksinya. Lalu meraba hidungnya.

Tsk. Pria itu mengumpat seraya mencari tisu di dalam nakas.

Bisa-bisanya dia mimisan, padahal dia hanya melihat payudaranya saja bukan keseluruhannya.

Sungguh merepotkan!

TOK TOK

"Shikamaru... Hinata-chan... okaa-san bawa cemilan nih."

Okaa-san!

Kedua mata sejoli terbelalak. Dengan cepat mereka merapihkan penampilan mereka dan membuka tirai beserta jendelanya.

"Hei... kenapa pintunya terkunci?" CKLEK CKLEK.

Shikamaru melompat ke ranjang –berpura-pura tidur- dan Hinata menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu "Ya... tunggu sebentar okaa-san."

Ketika pintu terbuka, Hinata menampilkan senyumannya.

"Kenapa pintunya terkunci?" tanya wanita itu dengan alis yang berkerut. Apalagi kerutan alisannya semakin menekuk manakala melihat putranya tertidur yang membelakanginya.

"Umm... tadi Shikamaru yang menyuruhku. Katanya dia tak mau di ganggu!" jawab Hinata sekenanya.

Kemudian Yoshino menaruh cemilan itu di atas nakas. Lalu setelah itu Yoshino memandangi bosan putranya yang pemalas itu, wanita itu tahu kalau putranya sedang berpura-pura dan berkata "Baiklah kalau begitu! Okaa-san keluar dulu ya... dan Hinata-chan kalau kau bosan menunggu Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur.. dimakan saja cemilannya."

"Hai okaa-san!"

"Oh, ya bangunkan tuan pemalas itu saat makan malam nanti ya! Anak itu kalau sudah tidur dia seperti orang mati dan sampai lupa waktu! Jadi jangan sampai lupa membangunkannya!" Peringat Yoshino dengan suara yang lirih. Dan Hinata hanya tertawa lirih melihat calon mertuanya yang mengejek putranya sendirinya.

Ketika Yoshino sudah keluar ruangan, Hinata masih tertawa lirih.

"Itu tidak lucu Hinata. " Shikamaru seraya bangkit dan memandang sebal kepada pintu "Merepotkan!" lanjutnya

Hinata masih tertawa lirih dan Shikamaru pun mendengus serta kembali berbaring membelakangi Hinata.

"Kau tak mau makan cemilannya dulu?"

"Aku mengantuk." Sahutnya sambil membalik badannya menghadap Hinata, "Kau mau tidur atau makan cemilan?" tanya Shikamaru yang melihat Hinata yang tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"A-aku mau tidur saja!" jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"Kemarilah!" perintah Shikamaru yang menggeserkan badannya. Hinata mengangguk dan dengan pelan-pelan dia melangkah.

Kini mereka berdua telah berbaring dengan posisi Hinata yang terlentang dan Shikamaru yang menyampingkan badannya membelakangi Hinata.

"Kau sudah pasang alarm."

"Uhum."

Lalu Shikamaru membalikkan badannya begitu pula dengan Hinata. Mereka saling berhadapan. Kemudian tangan Shikamaru menyentuh wajah porselin Hinata dan mengelusnya dengan lembut dan berkata "Tidurlah."

Hinata mengangguk lalu menghamburkan kepalanya ke depan dada Shikamaru sedangkan Shikamaru tangannya mengelus punggung Hinata –memeluknya erat- dan tak lupa hidung Shikamaru menempel pada rambut indigo gadis itu;menghirup aromanya dengan kuat yang bagi Shikamaru adalah aroma terapinya.

Suasana kamar itu sangat damai beda dengan yang tadi. Hal itu yang kini membuat mereka tertidur dengan cepat. Bahkan suara dengkuran Shikamaru terdengar sampai keluar kamarnya. Dan sepertinya mereka sangat kelelahan setelah perjalanan tadi pagi dan tentunya setelah apa yang mereka lakukan tadi di kamar.

Yoshino dan Shikaku yang mengintip mereka pun tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kita harus cepat-cepat menghubungi Hiashi, ya kan suamiku?"

"Kau benar isteriku!"

"Rasanya aku jadi tidak sabar melihat mereka segera menikah dan memberikan cucu untuk kita." Shikaku hanya tersenyum memandangi isterinya yang terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Cucu ya..

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

**Please review~**

.

.

_**Ok, kali ini chapter ini kubuat panjang. Kuharap kalian bisa menikmatinya, yah... walaupun lime terlihat sedikit di paksakan ataupun terlalu cepat! Jadi tolong maklumi ea~**_

**Special thanks : kirei- neko** ( hehehe... kurasa yang pervert authornya deh –ups, ngaku juga- bukan Hinata-nya. Peace ^ 0 ^ V ! ), **ao yosei** ( ok, ini sudah rate M kok!), **Yukori Kazaqi** ( NO LEMON! NO LEMON! NO LEMOOOON!), **Eigar alinafiah** ( Yupz, benar sekali. Mereka punya keromantisan sendiri di bandingkan dengan pair yang hehehe... bisa-bisa aku ditimpuk sama pair laen nih. Peace ^ 0 ^ V !), **BommiePark 24** ( ok, Chapter ini kelihatan romantis tidak sieh?), **Livylaval (** oke... oke... mesuminisme-san kali ini Shika-nya udah kelihatan mesum belum? Kalau sudah... mohon terjun dari tebing ya! Wkwkwkw peace ^ 0 ^ V !), **evha. chibie** ( wah, jangan begitu donk Risu bisa tersinggung nih – ups, ralat- tersanjung maksudnya. Ok chapter 5 update nih!), **j. vickovie** ( uhum, pair Shikahina emang sangat minim. Karena kebanyakan reader cenderung lebih suka Shikamaru berpasangan dengan Temari ataupun Ino).


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n : Chapter ini sudah di perbaiki dan sedikit ada penambahan.**

All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto

RisufuyaYUI present **STORY OF ROMANCE**

Sequel of TrOuBlEsOmE nEiGhBoRs

Romance dan sedikit Hurt/Comfort

Rate M for theme adult, and lime (maybe?), **NO LEMON**. Bukan untuk usia di bawah 18 tahun.

Warning : AU,OOC, Typos,Crackpair, Gaje, Tidak sesuai EYD dll.

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

~Please Enjoy It~

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

Pagi ini ada yang kurang dari Shikamaru ketika Hinata melihatnya, diam-dia gadis itu mengamati dari sudut matanya. Memastikan. Dan ternyata anting yang biasa dia kenakan di kedua daun telinganya kini tidak ada.

Pantas saja terasa kurang! Ternyata Shikamaru tidak mengenakannya dan ini terlihat-

"... aneh ya?" tanya Shikamaru yang seolah tahu apa yang telah Hinata pikirkan, tanpa perlu melihat wajah gadis itu yang terkejut.

"Eh? ... uhum ya!"

"Sudah kuduga." Gumamnya sambil menghela nafas. Dia pun sendiri juga merasa aneh, telinganya terasa agak gatal dan sedikit ringan. Pasalnya dia sudah mengenakan anting sejak SMP.

Ketika dia memutuskan menindik telinganya itupun, dia harus kena omelan serta nasehat dari sang ibu tercinta. Yang kicauannya mendapat rekor terlama dalam hidupnya yaitu 8 jam 30 menit 25 detik. Mereka saling berdebat waktu itu dan hingga akhirnya Yoshino mau tak mau harus menerima pendapat Shikamaru. Namun dengan satu syarat yang harus dipenuhinya yaitu tidak memakainya selama disekolah dan Shikamaru pun menyanggupinya.

"Kenapa dilepas?" tanya Hinata yang membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru.

Tuh kan! Hal ini yang tidak bisa disangkal oleh pria berambut nanas itu, Hinata pasti ingin tahu alasannya.

"Padahal aku lebih suka kau mengenakannya, kau terlihat..." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya "Keren dan... tampan." Ungkapnya seraya menundukkan kepala ketika Shikamaru mulai melirik dirinya. Seketika itu pula pipi chubby Hinata memanas.

Shikamaru kembali menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak bisa mengenakannya lagi." tuturnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bia ditebak gadis itu.

Dia pun tidak mau kalau Hinata akan sedih atau juga semacam cemburu itulah –mungkin- ketika mendengar alasannya. Lagipula dia juga tak berniat membeberkannya sekarang ini.

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengarnya lalau mengubur dalam-dalam rasa penasarannya walaupun empat merasa sedih karena sikap Shikamaru yang tidak terbuka terhadapnya. Padahal mereka akan menikah. Lagipula menurut Hinata pasangan kekasih atau suami-isteri disamping saling mencintai, mereka juga harus terbuka, saling jujur, saling mendukung, dan juga saling menerima kekurangan pasangannya masing-masing.

Mungkin ini masalah yang paling sensitif bagi Shikamaru pikir Hinata yang berusaha untuk positive thinking.

Mereka lebih memilih melanjutkan jalan-jalannya dala diam ditengah keramaian para wisatawan yang asyik melihat bangunan-bangunan kuno.

.

.

**~STORY OF ROMANCE~**

.

.

"Hinata, aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Kau tunggu disini dulu bisakan?"Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Kini Hinata memilih duduk dibangku taman, sejenak gadis itu memandang kolam ikan yang terdapat didepannya. Sejak membicarakan hal tadi mereka lebih banyak terdiam dan hal itu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Shikamaru... –kun." Gumam Hinata.

Seharusnya tadi aku tidak usah bertanya, Hinata membatin sedih.

.

.

**~STORY OF ROMANCE~**

.

.

**Drrrt... drrrt...**

Suara ponsel Shikamaru berbunyi ketika dirinya keluar dari toilet. Dia memandang malas layar ponsel tersebut begitu tahu seseorang yang menghubunginya.

"Moshi moshi." Sambung Shikamaru dengan nada yang begitu malas.

'Hei semangatlah sedikit tuan pemalas!'

"Apa lagi?" masih dengan nada yang sama dan menguap.

'Hahhh... kau ini tidak asyik!'

Shikamaru kembali menguap dan memutar bola matanya dengan bosan "Oke oke... apa maumu Ino?"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol denganmu."lanjutnya dengan tegas. Dia sungguh malas berurusan dengannya kalau itu menyangkut hal akan merepotkan dirinya.

'Aku hanya ingin tanya sesuatu. Mm... ini tentang Chouji.' Tanyanya dengan malu-malu. Rona merah telah sukses menghiasi pipi mulus Ino tanpa sepengetahuan Shikamaru.

Chouji? Ada apa lagi?

"Tentang apa?"

'Apa kemarin dia datang ke apartemenmu?' ada nada khawatir disuaranya.

"Tidak." Berhenti sejenak dan berpikir "Aku tidak ada di apartemen dari kemarin dan dia tidak menghubungiku saa sekali."

'Memang sekarang kau dimana?'

"Kyoto."

'Oh...' pulang kampung.

"Terus?"

'Apa beberapa hari dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang aku akhir-akhir ini?'

Ino sungguh tahu seberapa dalam persahabatan Shikamaru dan Chouji dibandingkan dirinya, jadi dia tahu betul kalau Choui selalu sharing dengan Shikamaru dan begitu pula sebaliknya dengan Shikamaru.

"Tidak."

Shikamaru mulai berpikir kembali dengan sikap Chouji beberapa hari belakangan ini yang sedikit agak aneh, apalagi belakangan ini pula dia suka menginap di apartemennya.

'Begitu ya...' ada nada kecewa di suaranya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu sendiri saja?"

Shikamaru sungguh heran dengan Ino, wanita itu sudah mengarungi bahter rumah tangga selama 1 tahun lebih dengan Chouji masih saja belum bisa menghilangkan sifat gengsinya.

Sama suami sendiri saja kok gengsi!

'Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk!' kali ini ada nada kekesalannya disuaranya.

Yup... akhir-akhir ini dirinya memang sangat sibuk, jadi persentase bertemu suaminya sendiri dikantor saja sangat kecil. Kalaupun bertemu wanita itu merasa suaminya selalu mencoba menghindarinya dan kalau ditanya atau mengajak berbicara, Chouji selalu berkata seadanya saja. Dirumahnya pun juga begitu bahkan sering pula Ino menemukan Chouji telah tertidur terlebih dahulu ketika dirinya pulang larut. Padahal Ino sudah berusaha menjai isteri yang baik, yang selalu memasak untuknya, dan melayaninya kapanpun ditengah-tengah kesibukannya yang menjadi kepala editor.

Tahukuh kau Chouji, sikapmu membuat Ino menjadi galau!

Poor Ino.

Setelah beberapa detik melamun Ino tersentak dengan suara Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba "Kau tidak berbuat sesuatu yang membuatnya minder kan?"

Shikamaru sungguh tahu benar sifat Chouji yang terkadang minder yang entah itu soal berat badannya ataupun hal yang lainnya.

'Eh?!' Ino terperanjat lalu menggigit kukunya dengan resah dan mencoba mengingat kembali.

"Kalau kau sudah ingat, cobalah berbicara baik-baik dengannya!"

'Hahh... baiklah.' Ino mendesah 'Terima kasih ya Shika... maaf sudah menganggumu!'

"Hn." Gumamnya sebelum Ino memutuskan hubungan teleponnya.

Shikamaru jadi berpikir kembali, Chouji akhir-akhir ini memang sedang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat pria yang kini mampu menurunkan berat badannya itu selalu menghela nafas berkali-kali dan juga murung. Biasanya sahabatnya kalau sedang mempunyai masalah dengan Ino, dia pun akan sharing walaupun tanpa dimintapun Shikamaru akan dengan senang hati menyemangatinya ataupun menghiburnya.

Mungkin sahabatnya itu tahu kalau beberapa hari belakangan ini dirinya sedang dalam keadaan bad mood ataupun punya masalah sehingga Chouji memilih diam saja dan tidak merepotkan Shikamaru.

Kasihan sekali Chouji batin Shikamaru.

.

.

**~STORY OF ROMANCE~**

.

.

Hinata melihat jam pada layar ponselnya, sudah 15 menit berlalu namun Shikamaru belum kelihatan sedikitpun batang hidungnya. Padahal toiletnya begitu dekat dengan tempat dirinya berada, jadi untuk ke toiletpun dengan beberapa menitpun sudah cukup.

Shikamaru-kun lagi apa sih? Batin Hinata.

Daripada Hinata merasa jenuh, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar taman. Selama Hinata jalan-jalan pun dirinya masih sempat melamunkan hal tadi, sampai-sampai dia pun tak sengaja menabrak punggung seseorang hingga membuat dirinya terjatuh.

Seseorang yang ditabrakpun menengok kebelakang dengan kesal sedangkan Hinata mengaduh kesakitan.

"KALAU JALAN LI-" mata azurenya membola sebentar.  
"-hat."

"Gomenasai." Kata Hinata yang mengelus pantatnya yang kesakitan seraya bangkit.

"Kau!" seru seseorang itu tiba-tiba.

Mendengar seruan seseorang itu membuatnya melihat kearah orang itu. Mata lavendernya terbelalak dan tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang menganga –terkejut. Tato disudut keningnya yang bertuliskan 'AI' dan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya yang bagaikan panda, seseorang itu begitu mirip dengan pemuda yang mencium pipinya pada waktu dulu.

"Kau masih ingat aku?" tanya pemuda itu dengan antusias.

EH?! Apa benar pemuda ini adalah anak SMP yang menciumnya 4 tahun yang lalu?!

"Aku yang menciummu 4 tahun yang lalu!" jelasnya yang membuat mata Hinata terbelalak kembali.

Hinata pun hanya bisa mengangguk cepat dan hal itu membuat pemuda itu menarik sudut bibirnya keatas dengan tidak kentara.

"Aku... Sabaku no Gaara. Kau?"

"Eh? Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal!" jawabnya sambil menundukkan badannya.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Liburan?" Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sambil jalan-jalan?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "Gomen, aku tidak bisa."

"Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Gadis itupun hanya mengangguk lagi dan tak lupa rona merah menghiasi pipinya yang chubby. Melihat hal itu membuat pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu tertegun. Gaara terpukau, ternyata gadis SMA yang pernah diciumnya ini kini terlihat sangat mempesona.

"Oh... sayang sekali ya."

Hinata hanya memiringkan kepala dan menaruh jarinya didepan dagu serta dengan mata yang berkedip –bingung. Asalkan kau tahu Hinata, Gaara begitu gemas melihat ekspresi bingungmu yang terlihat imut itu!

Gaara menyeringai karena tiba-tiba saja terbesit pikirannya yang nakal. Rasanya ingin mengusili gadis itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertukaran nomor ponsel, boleh kan?"

"Oh tentu!" lalu sejurus itupun Hinata memberikan nomor ponselnya begitupun dengan Gaara.

"Terima kasih dan ini-"

CUP~

Hinata memekik kaget dan Gaara pun berbisik didekat telinga Hinata "-ciuman tanda cendera mata dari Kyoto!"

Setelah melakukan hal itu Gaara memilih pamit dan meninggalkan Hinata yang membeku dengan wajah horor. Tapi sebelum itu dia masih sempat melirik Shikamaru yang menatapnya. Gaara pun sudah tahu hawa keberadaan mantan kakak iparnya itu sejak dia mencium Hinata tadi.

"Hinata.."

Mata lavender Hinata kembali terbelalak, melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya tak jauh dari samping tempatnya berdiri.

"Shikamaru-" –kun!

Sejak kapan dia disana?! Batin Hinata was was.

Hinata sangat khawatir takut kalau Shikamaru melihat hal tadi; saat Gaara menciumnya. Tapi kalau melihat raut wajahnya yang seperti biasanya harusnya gadis itu bisa tenang, namun entah kenapa kini yang ada hanya rasa resah dan juga sedih yang menggerogotinya.

.

.

**~STORY OF ROMANCE~**

.

.

Kini Shikamaru tengah merokok di kamarnya tepatnya didepan jendela yag terbuka. Sambil menghisap puntung rokok itu lau dia menghembusnya dengan kasar, Shikamaru kembali mengingat kejadian tadi sore. Hatinya begitu kesal karena dia melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri, Hinata dicium seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Mantan adik iparnya.

Pria itu pun berpikir...

'Kenapa Gaara bisa kenal Hinata?'

'Apa mereka berdua pernah bertemu sebelumnya?'

'Tapi kapan?'

Pria itu pun menghisap kembali namun kali ini lebih kuat, sehingga membuat dirinya terbatuk karena tersedak dan mengeluarkan tetesan air disudut matanya. Lalu memandangi rokok itu dengan raut wajah yang sulit terbaca.

Sejak kapan dia mulai merokok? Pikir Shikamaru dengan kesal.

Padahal dulu dia benci sekali yang namanya asap rokok.

Merepotkan!

.

.

**~STORY OF ROMANCE~**

.

.

Sejak tadi sore tadi Shikamaru mendiamkannya dan hal itu membuat gadis itu resah, bahkan kini rasa resahnya bertambah sejak makan malam tadi sampai saat Yoshino menyerahkan cincin pernikahan yang diwariskan secara tujuh turunan oleh keluarga Nara.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, kini dia sedang berada di depan kamar Shikamaru. Lalu setelah terdiam beberapa menit akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu dia mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk."

Begitu dengar tanggapan dari dalam gadis itupun segera masuk. Kamar Shikamaru begitu gelap dan hanya sinar rembulanlah yang meneranginya. Hinata pun bisa melihat Shikamaru berdiri membelakanginya.

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru tahu betul yang datang kekamarnya kini adalah Hinata.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, pria itu lebih memilih mematikan rokoknya dan mendesah. Sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud mendiami Hinata, tapi bila melihat Hinata yang terus diam sejak tadi membuatnya serba salah dan tanpa sadar dia juga ikut terdiam. Dia tahu kalau Hinata sedang merasa bersalah dan menyesal tentunya selain itu gadis berambut indigo itu juga resah karena merasa dipergoki.

Hampir saja Shikamaru berbalik. Namun kini ada dua tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya; Hinata memeluknya dari belakang. Dan hal ini cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"HI-"

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" serunya dengan keras.

'-nata?'

"Gomen hiks... tolong jangan acuhkan aku hiks.." kali ini suaranya terdengar sedikit serak.

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya lalu berbalik menghadap Hinata yang kini tengah menunduk.

Merepotkan!

Kedua tangan Shikamaru beralih memegang bahu Hinata dan berkata "Hinata tatap mataku."

Dengan ragu Hinata menatap mata coklat Shikamaru. Mereka saling berpandangan. Gadis itu bisa melihat Shikamaru menatapnya tajam namun setelah beberapa lama pun berubah. Kini wajah itu melembut, menatap diri Hinata dengan penuh penenangan dan juga rasa cinta.

Hinata pun tersenyum.

Sebelah tangan Shikamaru beranjak naik ke pipi chubby Hinata. Mengelus kulitnya dengan lembut yang begitu halus seperti kulit bayi. Lalu jari-jemarinya beranjak menuju bibir ranum Hinata, disinilah Gaara mencium gadisnya. Miliknya. Yang menimbulkan lagi rasa kekesalan didalam dirinya.

Keresahan kembali menggelayuti diri Hinata ketika jari Shikamaru menyentuh bibirnya. Dia melihat mata coklat itu kembali berkilat. Tak dapat di pungkiri lagi kalau Shikamaru telah melihatnya.

Hinata mencoba menundukkan kepalanya namun sayang Shikamaru sudah terlebih dahulu menarik dagu Hinata dengan jari jemarinya. Dan tanpa disadari pula sebelah tangan Shikamaru telah berada dipinggangnya.

Pria itu menarik pinggangnya lebih dekat hingga saling bersentuhan dan Hinata sedikit panik kali ini.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maa Hinata."

"Ta-tapi.."

Kini rona merah mulai menjalar kepipinya.

"Ssst..." Shikamaru menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir Hinata dan mengelus dengan perlahan kemudiannya. "Bukankah disini dia menciummu, hm?" lanjutnya.

"E-eh?! Hmm..." Hinata hanya menangguk.

Dengan hitungan detikpun, Hinata dikejutkan dengan sensasi aneh dibibirnya. Mata lavendernya terbelalak. Shikamaru menjilatinya bibirnya. Lalu tak lama berselang Shikamaru menciumnya. Menciumnya perlahan-lahan dengan lembut. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menikmati rasa ciuman itu. Sentuhannya begitu lembut sangat lembut seperti marsmellow dan rasanya manis yang manisnya seperti madu. Mereka berdua pun mendesah dalam ciuman yang tidak akan syarat dari nafsu tersebut.

Ciuman yang memabukkan itupun berhenti seiring dengan nafas Hinata yang berengah-engah. Hinata pun membuka matanya dan langsung menatap mata Shikamaru.

Pria itu tengah tersenyum lembut dan berkata "Sudah kuhapus tandanya."

"Huh?!" Hinata terperanjat dan wajahnya kini memerah penuh karena mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Shikamaru tadi.

"P-pipi-ku.." Hinata behenti sejenak seraya mengatur nafasnya yang berderu.

Sebelah alis Shikamaru berkerut.

"Dulu kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya.." Hinata kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam "Da-dan d-dia menci-um pipiku waktu itu." Lanjutnya.

Sungguh Hinata kali ini ingin bersumpah kalau otaknya ingin meledak dan telinganya seperti ingin mengeluarkan uap karena tidak bisa menetralisirkan aliran darahnya yang berdesir dan mendidih itu.

"Begitu ya..." Shikamaru menyeringai –paham.  
"Yang ini juga harus segera dihapus. Namun agak sedikit lama menghapusnya."

Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata, rasanya dia ingin pingsan.

"Kau sudah bersiap Hinata."

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Shikamaru mulai menjilatinya lalu setelah itu dia mencium pipinya. Dia terdiam dengan posisi itu beberapa lama, lalu setelah Shikamaru menghujaninya dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi. Dari kening sampai lehernya dan tak ada satu bagian pun yang ia lewatkan hingga akhirnya ciuman itu berubah menjadi panas.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

**Please Review~**

.

.

**Next Chapter 6**

BRAKKK!

"APA SEMINGGU?!"

"Hinata tidak boleh hamil dulu sebelum dia lulus kuliah!" ujarnya dengan tenang.

WHAT THE HELL?! INI SANGAT MEREPOTKAN!

"I-ini c-condom bukan?!" mata lavendernya terbelalak. Seketika pipinya merona.

"Ini Cuma persiapan!" ujar pria itu sambil merampas condom itu tangan Hinata.


	6. Chapter 6

All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto

RisufuyaYUI present **STORY OF ROMANCE**

Sequel of TrOuBlEsOmE nEiGhBoRs

Romance dan sedikit Hurt/Comfort

Rate M for theme adult, and lime (maybe?), **NO LEMON**. Bukan untuk usia di bawah 18 tahun.

Warning : AU,OOC, Typos,Crackpair, Gaje, Tidak sesuai EYD dll.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**~Please Enjoy It~**

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

Dibalik sikapnya yang tenang tersimpan rasa kegugupan luar biasa yang dirasakan pria berambut nanas itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan keringat dingin sukses bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Namun bukan Shikamaru namanya kalau dia tak mampu menyembunyikannya dibalik wajahnya yang seperti orang yang lagi kebosanan. Tapi sayang rasanya wajah itu tak berlaku bagi kedua orang tuanya.

Lain Shikamaru lain halnya dengan Hinata, gadis itu bahkan terlihat sangat gugup sewaktu kakinya telah memasuki gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Bahkan saat menemui ayahnya sendiri dia seolah-olah bertingkah seperti murid pemalu yang gemeteran ketika disuruh gurunya maju kedepan kelas.

Kini kedua belah pihak keluarga telah berkumpul semua termasuk Neji dan juga Tenten. Bahkan Shikamaru dan Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Sarutobi Asuma dan juga isterinya Sarutobi Kurenai di kediaman ini.

Sarutobi Asuma adalah dosen favorite Shikamaru sewaktu kuliah dulu dan begitu pula dengan Hinata sedangkan Kurenai bagi HInata pengasuhnya sejak kecil dan Shikamaru hanya mengenalnya sebagai isteri dari Asuma.

Acara lamaran pun akhirnya berlangsung. Pihak keluarga Nara yang dipimpin kepala rumah tangga yaitu Shikaku telah mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk melamar putri dari keluarga Hyuuga untuk menjadi calon isteri bagi Shikamaru dan calon menantu bagi mereka, sampai hingga akhirnya keluarga Hyuuga yang dipimpin oleh Hiashi ini menyetujuinya dengan senang hati.

Namun ketika mereka menentukan tanggal pernikahannya ada sedikit perdebatan yang dilakukan Neji dengan Yoshino. Sedangkan sepasang sejoli itu saja hanya diam membeku mendengar usulan tanggal pernikahan yang diajukan oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

BRAKK

"APA SEMINGGU?!"

Sentak seseorang yang mengebrak meja karena saking terkejutnya dia, sampai-sampai suaranya yang mengelegar ini mampu mengejutkan seisi orang yang ada didalam kediaman itu.

"SEMINGGU LAGI KALIAN BILANG!" sentaknya lagi.

"Anata..." Panggil Tenten dengan lirih yang berusaha menenang suaminya tersebut

Hiashi berdehem "Neji bisakah kau jaga sikapmu?"

"Ah... ya maafkan saya." Tuturnya yang sedikit malu dan menyesal dengan sikapnya.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu Hyuuga-san?" kali ini Yoshino yang mengambil alih pembicaraan setelah lama dia terdiam mendengar celotehan suaminya tadi saat melamar.

"Hinata masih kuliah dan dia baru berumur 19 tahun."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?! Kuliah dan umur bukanlah penghalang?!"

"Justru itu Nara-sama dia belum melakukan upacara kedewasaan dan terlebih lagi dia harus serius dulu terhadap kuliahnya!"

"Maksud anda Hinata boleh menikah setelah dia lulus dari kuliahnya begitu? Oh... itu tidak mungkin Hyuuga-san!"

"2 tahun lagi. Dan itu bukanlah waktu yang lama!"

"HUH?! TETAP TIDAK BISA! KAMI TETAP SEPAKAT KALAU MEREKA AKAN MENIKAH DALAM WAKTU SEMINGGU LAGI!"

"SEBAGAI KAKAK AKU TETAP TIDAK SETUJU!"

"ITU SEBAGAI KAKAK BUKAN ORANG TUANYA HINATA KAN? DAN AKU YAKIN MEREKA JUGA INGIN CEPAT-CEPAT MENIKAH BUKAN? OKAA-SAN BENARKAN... HINATA? SHIKAMARU? "

Hey hey disini yang menikahkan Shikamaru dan Hinata... lalu kenapa Neji dan Yoshino yang sewot.

Sedangkan orang yang menikah saja nampak bisa diam membisu mendengar perdebatan itu. Mereka juga terkejut saat orang tua mereka mengusulkan seminggu lagi akan menikah.

Hinata yang mendengar penuturan Yoshino hanya bisa merona sedangkan Shikamaru sedari tadi hanya memijit keningnya. Dia tahu kalau ini akan merepotkan baginya sejak awal!

Sungguh merepotkan! umpat Shikamaru dalam hati. Bisakah mereka sendiri yang menentukan tanggal pernikahannya?

Hiashi, Shikaku, dan lainnya hanya bisa diam melihat perdebatan itu. Melihat dua orang yang bertempramental keras seperti mereka membuat mereka jengah sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya pendapat mereka berdua saja?" usul Shikaku yang berusaha menengahi perdebatan itu.

"Itu benar! Bukankah mereka yang berhak menentukannya? Lagipula seminggu tadi Cuma usulan dari kami kok!" tutur Hiashi yang setuju dengan usulan Shikaku  
"Bagaimana menurut kalian hm?"

Shikamaru sejenak kembali berpikir dan mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Hinata semalam. Malam itu mereka berdua telah sepakat akan melakukannya dalam kurun waktu 3 bulan lagi tepatnya di awal-awal musim gugur.

Tapi kalau mengingat usulan dari kedua orang tua mereka, seminggu adalah waktu yang terlalu cepat bagi mereka berdua. Lagipula mereka kan harus mempersiapkan pernikahannya secara sempurna? Dan 3 bulan adalah jangka waktu yang paling tepat untuk mempersiapkannya dengan matang!

Yah... mungkin bagi orang-orang yang mendesak seminggu bukanlah penghalang bagi mereka. Namun Shikamaru dan Hinata bukanlah orang yang sedang dalam keadaan mendesak. Walaupun kalau mereka mengakuinya masing-masing pastilah mereka akan saling sependapat yaitu ingin cepat-cepat menikah.

Tapi kalau mengingat umur Hinata yang masih 19 tahun itu, pasti dirinya akan menyalahi hukum negara yaitu menikahi seseorang di bawah umur. Dewasanya, rata-rata di dunia, para anak muda berumur 17 tahun adalah masa kedewasaan bagi seseorang itu. Tapi beda sekali dengan di Jepang, bagi para pemudanya 20 tahun adalah masa baligh yang tepat untuk mereka.

Namun dilain pihak Shikamaru berpikir, dia juga tidak mau lama-lama menunda pernikahannya? Entah kenapa dia berpikir kalau menundanya lebih lama dia takut Hinata akan direbut seseorang, bilamana dia mengingat hal kemarin. Wah kalau itu sampai terjadi Shikamaru tak tahu akan berbuat seperti apa nantinya, namun yang pasti baginya adalah dia harus mengikat pinggangnya kuat-kuat dari mulai sekarang juga.

Rasanya pria itu ingin mengerang frustasi, namun begitu itu bukanlah sifatnya. Menyerah itu sama saja mati bagi Shikamaru.

Lagipula seminggu itu adalah sesuatu hal membuat pria berambut nanas kembali berpikir.

Apakah mungkin kedua orang tua mereka telah mempersiapkannya dengan matang?

Yah... kalau mengingat status dari kedua orang tua mereka bukanlah masalah bagi mereka untuk mempersiapkan dengan matang dalam waktu tempo yang begitu cepat. Toh, mereka orang yang beruang banyak!

Mungkin persentase kegagalannya pun sedikit sekali bagi mereka jikalau mereka melibas habis masalah utama dari pernikahan mereka yaitu umur Hinata yang masih di bawah umur. Kalau menikah diluar negeri tidak masalah, tapi melihat kedua orang tua mereka sepertinya tidak berniat merayakan upacara pernikahan diluar negeri!

"Kami akan merayakan upacara pernikahan kalian secara sederhana..." tutur Shikaku yang membuyarkan pikiran Shikamaru.  
"Dan juga private." Lanjutnya yang seolah tahu masalah yang di pikirkan putra semata wayangnya itu.

Merayakan secara sederhana... sejak awal memang kemauan Shikamaru dan juga Hinata .

Private... sepertinya menjadi rujukan yang bagus buat mereka mengingat eksistensi mereka.

Dan pria itu merasa itu bukan hal yang buruk.

Binggo!

"Sepertinya itu bagus juga." Katanya yang menanggapi usulan ayahnya.

Pria berambut nanas itu melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya, gadis itu tengah mengamit jari-jemarinya sambil menunduk. Akhirnya dia pun kembali mengingat perbincangan mereka semalam yang membuat rona merah yang tipis di wajahnya.

**FLASHBACK**

"3 bulan lagi awal musim gugur bagaimana?" usul Hinata.

"Itu bagus juga!"

Kini mereka berdua tengah berada didalam kamar berbaring di atas ranjang Shikamaru. Dengan kepala Hinata yang berbantalkan lengan Shikamaru. Wajah mereka begitu dekat dan juga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas menerpa wajah mereka. Mereka saling berpandangan mata. Shikamaru mengamit erat telapak tangan Hinata yang berada di atas dada telanjangnya.

"Hinata."

"Mm ya?"

"Kurasa orang tua kita akan mengusulkan pernikahan kita lebih cepat!" kata Shikamaru yang kini menatap langit kamar yang tanpa penerangan lampu "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Entahlah..." lirihnya sambil telapak tangannya merasakan detak jantung Shikamaru yang tenang "Bukankah lebih cepat itu... l-lebih baik u-untuk kita?" kini Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Shikamaru. Kini wajahnya merona dan detak jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Shikamaru menegok wajahnya sedikit untuk melirik Hinata. Kini batang hidungnya menempel pada poni lebat Hinata. Pria itu menghirup dalam-dalam wangi shampo Hinata yang beraroma lavender. Rasanya dia jadi mengantuk karena saking menejukkan.

"Dan... jikalau Shikamaru setuju dengan usulan orang tua kita aku..." Shikamaru mendengarkan dengan seksama kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir ranum Hinata "... juga akan setuju." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman lembut diwajahnya dan tentunya dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

Shikamaru pun ikut tersenyum "Begitu ya... baikah."

Mereka saling berpandangan kembali. Melihat dengan seksama bagian-bagian dari wajah mereka. Tak lupa senyuman terus mengembang di wajah mereka. Sorot pandangan mereka saling tarik menarik yang seolah-olah berkata 'betapa indahnya' dan saling mengagumi ukiran-ukiran yang terpahat pada wajah itu tanpa harus berkata-kata.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya tangan Shikamaru mengakhiri lamunan mereka. Pria itu mengelus disetiap sudut wajah porselinnya dengan lembut sehingga membuat Hinata menutup matanya. Merasakan sentuhan jari-jemari Shikamaru yang sudah entah keberapa kalinya hari ini yang telah memanjakan dirinya. Hati gadis itupun menghangat. Rasanya dia begitu bahagia hari ini walaupun sempat saling berdiaman tadi sore.

Disela-sela tangannya yang mengelus wajah dan rambut Hinata pria itu sempat mengecupi keningnya beberapa kali. Betapa senang Shikamaru setiap kali menyentuh kulit itu, dia sangat suka respon yang diberikan Hinata tiap kali kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Rona merah dipipinya dan wajah yang terlihat sangat pasrah itulah yang sangat disukainya.

"Hinata..."

"Ya?"

"Panggil namaku." Mata Hinata berkedip-kedip. Jari-jemari Shikamaru mengelus permukaan bibirnya yang membuat Hinata mendesah.

"AH!"

"Panggil namaku Hinata." Perintah dengan suara yang parau.

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang, dan pipinya kembali memanas.

"S-Shika-maru." Ucapnya dengan gagap. Dia begitu gugup kalau lama-lama menatap Shikamaru.

"Jangan gugup Hinata!" ucapnya sambil mengelus kembali bibir Hinata.

"S-hika-" Hinata tersentak ketika jari Hinata memasuki mulutnya. Mengaduk-ngaduk lidahnya.

"Panggil aku sekali lagi Hinata."

"Shi-kamaru.." panggilnya dengan suara yang tidak jelas karena dua jari Shikamaru terus memainkan lidahnya.

Hinata mendesah, salivanya kini mengalir keluarnya. Hinata terengah-engah manakala Shikamaru menarik kembali jarinya keluar, dia sendiri bahkan tak pernah membayangkan. Gadis itu merasa kalau dirinya kini menjadi cepat teransang sedangkan Shikamaru sendiri tidak pernah membayangkan kalau dirinya menjadi sangat mesum bilamana kalau dirinya dekat Hinata. Ada saja pikiran kotor yang menyelebungi otaknya.

"Hinata."

"Yahhh."

Shikamaru menjilati saliva yang membasahi sudut bibir ranumnya. Hinata mendesah kembali.

"Shika-h"

"Mm."

"G-ge-lihhh ahhhh." Kini lidah Shikamaru beranjak menjilati lehernya.

"Hinata... You're so beautiful." Bisik Shikamaru dengan suara parau.

Pria itu kemudian memandang gadis yang kini di bawahnya dengan seringaian diwajah tampan. Wajah Hinata memerah penuh. Lalu dengan reflek tangan Hinata menelungkupkan wajah Shikamaru. Mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Shikamaru terdiam, terhanyut dalam belaian Hinata. Mata coklat itu terbelalak, tanpa sadar Hinata sudah mengecup bibirnya. Lalu mata coklat itu terpejam menikmati kecupan dan lumatan bertubi-tubi di berikan oleh Hinata. Membiarkan Hinata menguasai dirinya.

Ciuman itu terhenti, membuyarkan Shikamaru. Pria itu lantas bangkit, alisnya mengernyit manakala Hinata turut bangkit dari tidurnya. Tangan kecil yang gemulai itu menuntun Shikamaru; berbaring. Lalu gadis itu menyisipkan anak poninya kebelakang telinganya dan tersenyum lembut.

Wajah yang bak porselin itu merona malu lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan pemandangan itu sungguh menggoda bagi Shikamru. Ketika Shikamaru hendak menarik pinggang Hinata, gadis itu telah menangkap terlebih dahulu kedua tangannya dan berkata yang terdengar manja ditelinganya "Shika-kun~"

Shikamaru meneguk ludahnya dan celana menjadi sempit. Jari telunjuk Hinata menuju dada telanjangnya. Menyentuh punting miliknya. Shikamaru kembali meneguk salivanya manakala kepala Hinata sudah berada berbaring di atas dadanya.

Jantung pria itu berdegup kencang. Hinata masih mengelus punting miliknya. Shikamaru mendesah, dan sekujur tubuhnya menjadi panas. Shikamaru seketika memegang lengan Hinata dengan erat, dia begitu terkejut saat sesuatu yang basah menjilati puntingnya. Dan hal itu membuatnya bergairah.

Terkadang pula mulut Hinata menghisap punting itu dan tak jarang pula dia menggigitnya. Shikamaru hanya bisa mendesah, pikirannya pun menjadi kacau karena tindakan spontan Hinata yang terbilang sedikit agresif malam ini. Lama-lama kalau begini dirinya pun tak bisa bertahan lagi.

"Hi-natahh please.. oh my.." Wajah Shikamaru memerah akut. Dia juga bisa memastikan kalau wajah Hinata memerah akut sama hal dengan dirinya.

Shikamaru kembali mendesah manakala lidah Hinata beranjak pada lehernya, lalu beranjak ketempat lain. Mengigit bahunya hingga tercetak warna merah yang kentara. Darah Shikamaru berdesir cepat. Rasanya dia ingin menyerang balik Hinata.

Ugh, damn. It's so hot!

Akhirnya Shikamaru berhasil membalikkan Hinata setelah permainan panas yang dibuat oleh gadis itu, namun sayang alih-alih ingin kembali menyerang malah yang ditemui Shikamaru adalah Hinata telah menutup matanya.

Gadis itu ternyata pingsan setelah melakukan hal ekstrim –menurutnya- yang baru pertama kali dia lakukan dalam hidupnya.

Poor Hinata.

Merepotkan! Umpat Shikamaru setelah menemukan Hinata tertidur.

Poor Shikamaru.

**FLASHBACK END**

Akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menyetujui usulan kedua orang tuanya. Shikaku, Hiashi, dan lainnya tersenyum senang dan Yoshino-lah yang terlihat paling senang diantara lainnya. Lain halnya dengan Neji, pria itu hanya bisa pasrah kali ini dan sedikit merengut. Pasalnya perjuangan dirinya untuk bisa menjaga Hinata sampai kuliah pupuslah sudah.

.

.

**~STORY OF ROMANCE~**

.

.

Setelah perbincangan yang memakan waktu yang cukup lama itu membuat Shikamaru merasa gerah. Dia sungguh bersyukur karena lamaran itu berjalan lancar walaupun ada sedikit hambatan. Pria berambut nanas itu kembali teringat dengan perkataan Neji tadi siang.

"**Hinata tidak boleh hamil dulu sebelum dia lulus kuliah!" Ujarnya dengan tenang.**

Dalam hal itu membuatnya mau tak mau harus menyetujuinya. Dan setelah perbincangan itu Neji memberikannya sesuatu bungkusan plastik yang sampai saat ini belum dia buka. Karena rasa penasaran telah mengerogoti pikirannya, akhirnya pria itu memutuskan membuka ungkusan plastik itu.

Matanya terbelalak sebentar lalu setelah itu kedua alisnya mengernyit melihat isi bungkusan itu.

WHAT THE HELL?! INI SANGAT MEREPOTKAN!

.

.

**~STORY OF ROMANCE~**

.

.

Tadinya Hinata hanya ingin menunggu Shikamaru di kamar tamu dan duduk-duduk di atas ranjang sambil menanti Shikamaru yang pergi ketoilet. Namun ketika melihat suatu bungkusan yang asing di atas nakas membuatnya tertarik untuk melihatnya.

"I-ini c-condom bukan?!" mata lavendernya terbelalak. Seketika pipinya merona.

"Ini Cuma persiapan!" ujar pria itu sambil merampas condom itu dari tangan Hinata.

Hinata tersentak melihat Shikamaru yang datang tiba-tiba, lalu tak lama kemudian wajahnya menjadi horor.

Shikamaru berdecak "Kau jangan salah sangka! Ini pemberian kakakmu!"

Hinata menutup mulutnya yang menganga, dia sungguh tak menyangka.

"Ck. Merepotkan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Please review~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tak kusangka aku telah membuat Shikamaru dan Hinata sangat OOC disini!  
#HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Tertawa nista!**

**Ok seperti biasa fic ini sepi repiu tapi ramai silent reader, ya... aku sih tidak bermasalah akan hal itu. Enjoy aja!**

**Tapi yang menjadi masalah saat ini adalah kemalasanku untuk meneruskan fiksiku yang lainnya. Aku gak punya gairah untuk itu. Namun kalau fic ini entah kenapa aku punya gairah untuk meneruskannya tiap minggu. Mungkin rate-nya M kali ya, jadi aku merasa tertantang karenanya.  
#Khukhukhu...**

**.**

**.**

**Balas review**

**Yukori kazaqi**** :** hahaha... lime ya! Biasanya juga dirimu minta lemon! Yang ini udah panas belum?  
Trims repiu-nya

**Kirei- neko** : iya ya aku pun berpikir adegan Shikahina-nya kissu mulu. Kurasa Shikahina-nya asmaranya lagi sedang-sedangnya bergelora makanya mereka kissu melulu #Wah author lagi ngawur ya! Hehehehe... peace!  
Trims repiu-nya.

**Kara. Cayank. Cemua ****:** lemon?! Kan sudah ada warning kalau risu tidak akan mengadakan lemon. Rate M tak semuanya lemon kok!  
trims repiu-nya.

**Eigar alinafiah****:** kalau alasan ngelepasin anting mungkin lain kali ku bahas deh! Kalau chapter ini udah panjangkan.  
Trims repiu-nya.

**Livylaval****:** Yooo.. seperti biasanya aku sering membuatmu tidak puas sama. Tapi serius kalau panjang-panjang risu pegel tau ngetiknya! Wkwkwkwk.  
Trims repiu-nya.

**Guest****:** ok ini lanjut ya. Trims repiu-nya


End file.
